Going Back
by Rineko
Summary: Kagome is forced to go to a different school, away from her friends Sango and Miroku. But After a few weeks at the new school...will she want to go back?
1. Liberties

_My first Fan Fic so be nice..._

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...but I have been devising some plans to steal Kirara...I'll let you know how it goes..._

_#$%&_

_Chaper One- Liberties_

_A loud crash and bang came from upstairs that all in the Higurashi house could hear...  
  
"Damn it Kagome! If you break another alarm clock you are in for it!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs...  
  
Kagome hearing her mother just rolled her eyes and plopped her head back on the pillow...  
  
"Why do I even have a damn alarm clock...it's freiken summer for christ's sake!" Kagome not being able to sleep....lazily threw her legs off the side of the bed and absentmindedly sat there...soon getting up just to trip over the many things scattered around her floor...  
  
"Damn it...I thought I put you up" scolding the object she tripped over...pushing it to the side and smiling "There...that's were you go"   
  
Standing and walking over to the closet was the next task...skipping over various objects. Finally at the closet she had to find something clean...which was very hard. Finally finding some black baggy pants and a dark red tank top  
  
"Kagome! Breakfast!" came from downstairs...Kagome groaned and went to were the voice came from...  
  
"Mom...why do I have to get up so early during the summer?" Kagome asked  
  
"Beacause...if you don't get into a good sleep cycle now...you will always be tired when school comes around...you only have a couple days ya know..."  
  
"I know, I know...but can't I just enjoy what I have left?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
Kagome just groaned again and grabbed an orange from the bowl on the counter... and headed toward the door...  
  
"Now, Kagome...I have made a nice breakfast for you and you just take an orange? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine...I just have lost my appitie lately and have been eating less" Kagome answered as she opened the front door...  
  
"If you say so"  
  
"Well I do...now just leave me be...I'm going over to Sango's...I'll be back later"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Kagome jumped on her skateboard and quickly made her way down the street and around the corner to her best friends house...  
  
#$%(=_

_"Miroku...will you kindly remove your hand off my ass before I am forced to kill you..." Sango said, an eyebrow twitching...  
  
"Heh...I was just placeing the tag from your skirt back in..." Miroku answered  
  
"Then lingered a while to pat it...huh" she said turning to him  
  
"Um...I guess...It is just to beatiful to pass up a chance" Miroku pleaded... Sango grabbed the boy and quickly pulled him in for a kiss....licking his lips...asking for permission into the many cavities of his mouth...which he quickly allowed her in...after a few more heated moments they finally pulled back for air...  
  
"Whoa...were did that come from?" Miroku panted...  
  
" I was shutting you up...you were just digging yourself in deeper...and you didn't even have to make excuses...I was just playing with you...I mean we are dating now...you can groape me when you wish..." she said with a sacrastic smile...she had to laugh after she saw his eyes light up at her words...  
  
"Aww...how sweet...the grouper becomes the groupee..." a voice came from the doorway....  
  
Both turned to see Kagome, leaning against the wall....smirking and had obviously seen all the happenings... Both Miroku and Sango blushed slightly when they realised she saw everything...  
  
"Agh, stop blushing, love birds" she teased with the nickname "Just as Sango said...you are dating now...which also allows PDA's..." she said with a smirk...   
  
"PDA?" Miroku asked sheepishly...earning him a smack on the back of his head for his ignorance from Sango...  
  
"You are about to be a seinor in high school and you don't know what a PDA is! Damn you are clueless Miroku"  
  
"Well...now that we have established I'm an idiot...can someone let me in on the secret..."  
  
"PDA- Public Display of Affection" Kagome explained...  
  
" Oh...I get it. In other words....this" Miroku said with a smirk and pulling Sango in for a re-enacment of the actions before...to be pushed gently off by Sango...  
  
"Down boy..."   
  
"Hey...it's your fault Sango...you gave him liberties...bad move for the girlfriend..."  
  
"You're one to talk...you haven't had a boyfriend in your life..." Sango teased...kagome blushed slightly...but she has learned how to hide her red face long ago. Having friends like Sango and Miroku, she blushed alot because they were both vary open...which she caught on to fast...  
  
"I watch to much TV..." she said...hiding the red and putting on a smirk...  
  
"So..." Mirokus butted in...changing the subject for Kagome's sake..." Um...Kag...have you found out what school you are going to yet?"  
  
"No...damn it..." she said kicking the trash can...then stuffing the trash down with her foot and sat on the rim "I can't believe they are even THINKING about moving me in my senior in high school....it could scar me for life!" she said with a dramatic sigh and pulling the back of her hand to her forhead...  
  
Sango and Miroku couldn't help but giggle at her drama...  
  
"That sucks...is there any chance you will be with us at Joltem?"  
  
"Yeah...it's basically between Jolten High and Gegome High" she explained... "The school boundery stops here on Firomot...I can't believe I live a block down....and I can't go to Joltem...it sucks major ass..."  
  
"What are your chances?" Miroku piped up...  
  
"Well I'm almost definatly going to Gegome...but I'm on the Joltem waiting list...and will most likely going to get in with you guys after a couple weeks..."  
  
"Well at least there is some hope..." Sango said looking down...  
  
"Ya..."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku talked for a couple hours before they got bored and went to go see a movie and snuck into a few more...and finally Kagome said her goodbyes before going home...  
  
This goodbye was a little more sad then others...Kagome knowing she had to help her mom clean the shrine the next day and the day after that was the begining of school at Gegome High... and her friends at Joltem High... She wouldn't be able to see them for a while and she knew it...  
  
The next morning Kagome was dragged out of bed by her mother...forced to clean the whole shrine...later she caught a chance to talk to Miroku and Sango though instant messaging...to be thrown off by her tired mother with the infamous "Get to bed...it's a school night" speech that kagome wished she would never hear again...  
  
A loud beeping and a cheerful woman's voice woke Kagome on the day she dispised in her dreams...........the first day of school.......  
  
"Kagome! Wake up, hun! Wake up!"_

_#$%&=_

_Ok...hoped you liked it...I have a couple chapters ready for an update...to just press the pretty blue button in the corner and maybe you will get them...._

_%Bababa&_


	2. The Invisble Wall

_Hey again...wow a reveiw on the first night...normally I gotta wait...so... I think you have earned my happy dance..._

**Real Gundum Operative- Thanks for such a great reveiw! I love detailed reveiws like that and I hope I don't let you down with this chaper...**

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best....._

Disclaimer- Blah blah blah...something about not owning InuYasha...you know the normal dribble...

_!# $ %__&()_

"_No...no Mom...go away..." Kagome groaned...her mother's face went from cheer to anger...  
  
"Get Up! You are going to school...and that's that!" Kagome opened her eyes at this comment...she loved her mom...but sometimes she pushed a little to hard...  
  
"It isn't school that I don't want to face!" she shouted....sitting up... "It's the fact that I will never be able to see my friends anymore!"  
  
"Don't yell at me little missy! I had nothing to do with the school changes!'   
  
"1. I HAVE A NAME REMEMBER! YOU NAMED ME! Don't ever call me little missy agian! and 2. That's the thing...you had nothing to do with it! You could have at least tried to keep me in my high school!" Kagome didn't mean to be so evil to her mother...but she just happend to be PMSing...literally...  
  
"Urg!" her mother fumed... "Just get ready for school!" she yelled...knowing very well how right her daughter was...  
  
Once again...Kagome dragged herself out of bed and scouwerd her closet for clean clothes...having to settle on another pair of baggy black pants and a slightly stained and a little revealing shirt that had a very low neck line, with a mock rip off the collar and around the rip were the words "Back Off"  
  
She smirked as she looked at her self in the mirror... 'Well...this should get me some friends...well at least a couple guy ones...' she thought to herself and she tried to close the neck line a bit so her mother wouldn't hassle her...  
  
!#$%&()_

_"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru practically screamed at the young hanyou buired under what seemed like 50 pillows..."I finally get you into a real school and you are going to sleep through the day!"  
  
"What huh? School already?" InuYasha groaned...not used to getting up so early...  
  
InuYasha had been home schooled all his life...never really getting out of the house after his mother died...  
  
Sesshomaru took him in...with nothing else to do with him...Sesshomaru, not knowing how people would take a half demon boy running around...sheltered him from the outside world...also not knowing if the boy had a tough enough skin for the ridicule he would be put thourgh. But finally Sesshomaru got himself a teaching job and couldn't teach InuYasha anymore...thus...sending him to Gegome High and off into the real world...  
  
"I'm going...I'm going..." InuYasha grunted as he rolled out of bed...  
  
"Good....I finally get myself a job...and away from you...and YOU will not make me late...' Sesshomaru grunted walking toward the door....  
  
"Oh stop your grumbling...'dear brother'..."   
  
Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes..." Just be down in 10...or you are dead..."   
  
"Whatever..."_

_!#$%&()_

_Kagome's mom pulled up to the new school...Kagome made one last dramatic sigh and got out...  
  
"Ok...just go to the office and they will talk you through everything...ok?" her mother said....leaning over the passenger seat to see Kagome through the window...  
  
"Yeah...yeah...you told me...bye" she smiled weakly and made her way up the steps...  
  
As she walked down the hall...ignoring the many looks she got...she bumped into something...looking around...she didn't see anything to bump into...  
  
"What did i just run into an invisible wall?" she asked herself  
  
"No...you ran into me..." a slightly annoyed voice came from below...she looked to see a young man...who just happened to have a fluffy tail...  
  
"Oh...sorry... I didn't see you there..."  
  
"Well...no one normally does...now just let me pass...I gotta get to the office..."  
  
"Oh...I need to go there too...can you show me were it is?"  
  
"Why not..." the boy started to walk...and she followed...but couldn't keep her eyes off the tail...  
  
"What? Never seen a fox demon before?" he asked...voice annoyed again...  
  
"Well...no..."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me..."  
  
"No..I have never seen a fox demon before...but...now I have..."  
  
"You don't seen at all surprised..."   
  
"So...I know there are demons around...I just have never seen a fox demon..."  
  
"Wow...normally I at least get a gasp..."  
  
"Oh...sorry...." she gasped dramatically ...which he had to laugh at..  
  
"I'm Shippo..." he said with a smile... "I'm guessing you are new here..."   
  
"Uh huh...It kinda sucks for me...I had to leave my friends at Joltem..."  
  
"Oh...so you were part of that boundry change the stupid school board put us through...You seem nice enough...but just ignore the glares from jocks and preps....they aren't to happy with Joltem transfers"  
  
"Oh...ok..." she glanced around to see that she was already reciving a glare from a girl across the hall...who Kagome wished to have fun with...she stuck her tounge out at her...the girl just rolled her eyes...flipped her hair and turned to the minions behind her... "Hehe...I think I will like it here...oh...by the by...I'm Kagome..."  
  
"Nice to meet you..." he said as they reached the office door..._

!$#%$%&

Ok...there ya go...Chappie 2...

Just press that pretty blue button for Chappie 3...

%Bababa&


	3. Smelling Things

_Heylo again! Happy dance to the reviewers..._

_Disclaimer- You know the drill... All the I don't own InuYasha dribble..._

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_!#$%&_

_"InuYasha? Inuyasha?" a voice snapped him out of his tranze...  
  
"Huh...oh sorry..."   
  
"Ok...InuYasha...before you stare into space agian...I will have a student walk you, along with another transfer student, to all your classes...you all have the same schedule so it should be easy...Now let's see... you are assigned to... InuYasha? Are you listening to me?" the Gegome High priciple started to sound a bit angery at InuYasha's contsant drifting...   
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was staring out the window behind the principle. Through the window he watched the different people walk by...but in some way...they all looked the same. He soon got bored and was about to look away before a yound girl passed...she had long black hair pulled into a tight bun with stray strands falling around her face...shaping it perfectly. Soon...she was gone and he began to watch the boring people pass...until he saw her pass again...but this time she stopped...she seemed to be talking to someone, but he couldn't see anyone talking back...   
  
'Figures...I finally see someone I like in this sea of idiots, and she is crazy...' he thought...  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a short guy walked in along with the girl...'Damn idiot...she isn't crazy...the dude is just short...I hope she isn't with him..."  
  
"Ahh...Shippo...I guess you have met one of the students you will help for the next couple of days...and here is the other..." she pointed to Inuyasha...but he said nothing...mesmerized by the girl standing in the doorway..He saw the black haired girl just like they to in the movies...she was lite up in the dark room...a wind was coming out __of no were...and music was playing in the backround... _

_"Um....Mrs...Prinicpal lady M'am" her voice broke his tranze...."is it ok if I turn this light off...it's kinda hurting my eyes...and this fan is making me kinda cold....oh and no offence...your music sucks...." the principal glared then nodded..._

_ "Hey dude...I'm Shippo..."  
  
"Huh...oh...yeah...I'm InuYasha..." he said...shaking the thoughts about the strange girl standing behind the young fox demon out of his head...  
  
"You are a demon too?" she asked...noticing the ears atop InuYasha's head....they twitched at her words...  
  
"Half demon..." someone said before Inu could answer...he turned to see Sesshomaru leaning agianst a filing cabinet...  
  
"Half?" she questioned...  
  
"His father a dog demon...his mother human..."  
  
"I wasn't asking you...i'm pretty sure the guy can answer for himself...and who are you?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled at the girl....she didn't even flinch...  
  
"I am his full demon, half-brother..." he said hoping the full demon part would make her back off...of course hard headed Kagome...didn't...  
  
She gasped dramatically...like she did for Shippo..." Oh my! Full demon! You make it sound like I should be scared!" her voice got a little high piched...  
  
Sesshomaru growled again and flexed his hand...ready to slash her any chance he got...Inuyasha...seeing this...quickly jumped and held back Sesshomaru....inwardly smirking at her fistiness...he may not have been around girls often...but he was definetly attracted to her. The feelings were stronger to him, that to a normal human...because of the dog in him...  
  
Kagome...also noticing Seeshy flexing his hand..sligtly finching...remembering how big of a mouth she had...  
  
"Whoa, down boy..." InuYasha said holding Shesshomaru's arms so he couldn't lash out...  
  
"Let go of me...I'm not an animal..." Sesshumaru retorted...InuYasha raised an eyebrow...  
  
"Actually..." InuYasha started... Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and placed a hand over Inu's mouth...  
  
"Don't answer that..."  
  
InYasha bites Sesshomru's hand...making him wince...but nothing else...and removed his hand...  
  
"Just calm down..."  
  
"She started it..." Sesshomaru said quietly to himself...making InuYasha snicker at his childish ways...  
  
"Did not!" Kagome retored...turning away, crossing her arms and pouting like a school girl...before bursting out laughing...  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...I can never do that with a strait face..." she panted through her laughs...Sesshomaru rolled his eyes...  
  
"If you will excuse me..." he said...regaining his composure... " I have a job to get to...and I don't want to be late..." he left the room..still eyeing Kagome...who stuck her tounge out at him...Sesshomeru tried his best not to do it back...  
  
"Ok...now that's over..." the priciple said as Sesshy closed the door... "Go into that room over there and get to know each other till the bell rings..."   
  
Everyone nodded and walked to the room the and sat at the small table...  
  
"So....." Kagome started...braking the scilence...  
  
At her words...InuYasha began sniffing the air vigoursly...  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome said...looking at him confused...  
  
"I...I smell blood...and it is very close..."  
  
Kagome looked at him...as he started moving closer to her...she turned bright red...no matter how hard she tried to hide it...  
  
Shippo also sniffed the air...although his smell not as acute at InuYasha's...but once he smelt the samething as Inu...he blushed...and yanked at InuYasha's sleeve...  
  
"What...someone could be hurt!" he snapped at the you fox yanking at him...  
  
"No...stop...you are just going to embarass yourself along with others" he said this taking a glace at kagome...but then looked back at InuYasha....  
  
"What...what is it!" he said getting aggitated...  
  
Shippo pulled him closer...and whipered into his sensitive ear... "A female human bleeds when they are in heat...it is kind of personal thing...so don't say anythng to Kagome that could embarass her more...ok"   
  
Inuyasha pulled the fox away from his ear and blushed...not looking at Kagome...'Kagome...that must be her name...beautiful...' he thought...  
  
The bell rang...just in time for her to bolt out of the room and down the hall...._

_!#$%__&()_

_Ok...Chapter 3...Chapter 4 might take a bit longer to update cuz I still have to write it...unlike these chapters which I already had written...._

_Either way....you won't get my pretty next chapter if you don't press that pretty blue button..._

_$Bababa&_


	4. Cherrios

_Hey guys....Sorry this chapter is kinda short...but hope you enjoy anyhow..._

_Disclaimer- I no ownie..._

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_!#$%&()_

_InuYasha felt guilty...but he didn't know why...it wasn't his fault Sesshomeru didn't teach him much about a girl's anatomy...he had to do something..._

_He jumped up and followed her...wanting to apologize...  
  
"Kagome!" he called fallowing her scent...as he passed most of the girls turned their heads to take a look at the "hot new guy" ...but he didn't notice, all they were to him were snobs who stank...he hated the purfumes they wore...it intoxicated him...  
  
"Kagome!" he called again...as he chased her...he noticed that Kagome didn't smell like all the others...the sea of overpowering flowers...her scent stuck out...as he followed, he tried to place the firmiler scent...he finally got thorugh the crowd to see a fast-walking Kagome clenching her book near her face to hide the red...  
  
"Kagome..." he said placing a hand on her shoulder...making her turn around  
  
"Oh...it's you..."  
  
"Look...I'm sorry about back there...I was never really taught about a girl's anatomy..."  
  
"It's ok...really..." she said reasurring him that she was ok...even though she wasn't...  
  
"No...it's not...I didn't mean to embarass you..."  
  
"I know that....it's ok...really...it wasn't your fault..." she said...  
  
Right as she finished her sentance her scent became all to clear to him...  
  
"Cherrios" he mumbled to himslef...  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh...nothing..." he said...his face turning a light shade of pink...  
  
"Hey Guys!" a voice called out of no were...  
  
They turned to see Shippo catching up... "Man you guys run fast...you are going the wrong way...our first class is this way...and we got Mrs. Lingermen...she'll be pissed if we are late!"  
  
The two nodded and followed the fox to the calssroom...they walked through the door just as the bell rang...signaling the start of class...  
  
"Ah...Mr. Shippo...just in the nick of time..." she scoffed...inwardly hoping that he was late..."Take a seat you three..." they nodded and walked to the back of the room...were there were three vacant seats in the corner and next to the window...  
  
Once they were seated the teacher started droning on about school rules...no one bothered to pay attention...because they knew that they would get it in every class. Shippo figeted in his seat...soon finding a pencil to occupy himself. Inuyasha was busy staring at Kagome...enjoying her odd scent. But Kagome didn't notice because she was to busy staring out the window...thinking about what her friends were doing over at Joltem High...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Miroku scooted his desk closer to Sango when the teacher wasn't looking... she smirked at his actions and did the same...now their desks almost touching...  
  
They sat in the back...and the teacher could barely see them behind all the bodies...  
  
Miroku smirked and snuck a kiss...when he pulled back...Sango smiled...but it soon changed into a frown...  
  
"What's wrong?" he whipered...  
  
"A sarcastice voice didn't butt in..." she said...  
  
"Oh...Kagome..."  
  
She nodded and stared at her desk...  
  
"Don't worry...she will be back soon...let's just hope she isn't being brainwashed..."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Ok...Chapter 4! Woo Hoo! ok Chappie 5 to come if your press that pretty blue button...  
  
!Bababa=_


	5. Bird's Eye Veiw

_Hey agian... once again...happy dance to reveiwers! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own...you don't own.... WE ALL DON'T OWN....well unless...you actually own...then that's different..._

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_!#$%&()_

_The bell finally rang for lunch and it seemed like a stampede to the lawn...InuYahsa bounded ahead of the crowd and stole a spot next to a cherry blossom tree for himself, Shippo and Kagome...  
  
"Hey, were's InuYahsa?" Kagome practically screamed over the crowd...  
  
"I don't know!" Shippo answered...but when Kagome looked to see were he was...she couldn't see him...  
  
"Shippo! Shippo! Were are you!" she yelled...finally getting to the bigger space...while the crowd split up she searched for Shippo....  
  
"Kag....om...e" she heard from behind to see poor Shippo trampled by the crowd...  
  
"Shippo!" she cried...she ran back and kneeled next to him...  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yea...I just have headache..."  
  
"Here...take these..." she opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of asprin...  
  
"Wait...arn't you supposed to check those with the nurse before you can carry them around...it doens't have a sticker..." he said...sitting up...  
  
"Shh...." she said with a smirk...handing him a couple...  
  
"Ok...whatever..." he took the pills and began looking for InuYasha... "Damn...I'm supposed to watch him and he runs off..."  
  
"Shippo! Kagome!" they heard off on the other side of the lawn...they turned to see InuYasha pearched in the cherry blossom tree...waving them over...  
  
"Oh...there he is..." Kagome stated...walking over...  
  
Kagome realised that she was acting like she knew these people forever...she had only known them for a couple of hours...but they accepted her...not even Miroku or Sango aceppted her at first...she was...happy...  
  
"Thanks for saving a spot..." Kagome said with a smile...looking at the sea of people sitting on the lawn  
  
"Don't mention it..." he returned the smile...  
  
She sat under the tree...leaning on it...she watched the petals from the tree drop...it was so relaxing...the tranquilaty was broken by a loud rumble from up in the tree...she turned, suprised by the noise...to see a blushing Inuyasha pearched on a branch...  
  
"You want something to eat? she giggled...  
  
"Uh...sure..." he said...leaping from the branch...landing next to her...  
  
she reached into her bag and pulled out a tupperware container and some plastic forks...  
  
"It's cold Ramen...I love it cold..." she said with a smile...  
  
"Any ramen is good ramen..." InuYasha drooled...  
  
"You want some, Shippo?"   
  
"Sure!" he said...happy to be included...  
  
Kagome handed each of them a fork and opened the container...placed it on the grass and lay on her stomach and started poking around in the bowl...of course she didn't notice that her low cut shirt was allowing a little more showing than she would have wanted...  
  
InuYasha sat across from her...cross-legged and leaned close to the bowl and began shovling the ramen into his mouth... Shippo...every so often poking his fork in...avoiding InuYasha's war path through the bowl...  
  
Kagome giggled at the two and how they acted...  
  
InuYasha looked up...wondering why she was giggling and noticed his birds eye veiw....he froze...he dropped his fork into the bowl, ramen hanging out of his mouth...along with some drool...'Oh dear god' he thought to himself  
  
Kagome raised and eyebrow...still unaware of what was showing... "Inu...Yahsa?"  
  
Shippo looked up...and turned red when he noticed what mesmerized InuYahsa...  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered...  
  
She took her eyes off InuYahsa "Hmm?"  
  
Shippo mearly yanked his own shirt...were she should move her's... she looked down and turned a dark red...  
  
There was no hiding the red this time...she didn't know why...but she couldn't hide the blush infront of them...  
  
"Um...I uh....have to use the restroom..." she got out before jumping up and running off..."Finish off the ramen if ya want!" she called before disappearing inside...  
  
"Pervert..." Shippo mumbled...Inu shot a glare at him... "Don't look at me in that tone of voice! You are!"  
  
"I can't help if she's hanging out all over the place..."  
  
"You could'a just spared her the embarassment..."   
  
"He-..." he started before Kagome came running back out...  
  
"Um...Shippo...were's the bathroom?" she asked...  
  
"Oh...this way..." he got up and lead her there...Inu watched them leave and leaned agianst the tree...smacking his forehead...  
  
"Damn it Inuyahsa...get a hold of yourself...' the thought... 'How does she do that? She made me STOP eating...that's amazing...' he chuckled... even he knew that he was a pig...  
  
He broke away from his thoughts to watch his surroundings...all his time here...he had Kagome to drool over...he really didn't examine the world around him...  
  
His ears twiched at the sound of his name...it was very faint...a whisper...but his acute hearing could make it out... he knew when listening...not to look at the sorce... so he didn't...he kept one ear in that direction...listening closely...  
  
"Were's he from?" one voice asked...  
  
"I hear he was home schooled..." another voice answered...  
  
"Home schooled huh...fresh meat...he is so hot..."  
  
"I know...you should go over and talk to him..."  
  
"What...no...you go..."  
  
"You..."  
  
"You..."  
  
Their bickering went on for a couple more minutes...InuYasha didn't bother to listen...he was to surprised...not only did they think he was hot...they knew about him...he hadn't evne told anyone about being home schooled...yet...did he?  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Oh...Shippo...you didn't have to wait for me..." Kagome said as she exited the bathroom...  
  
"It's ok... I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost on the way back..."   
  
Kagome smiled at his kindness and began walking back to the lawn...  
  
"Hello InuYahsa...sorry we took so long..." Kagome said as if nothing happend..."Are you ok...you look a little surprised about something..."  
  
"Huh...oh...I'm fine...nothing's wrong...really..."  
  
She raised and eyebrow..."Oookkkk..."  
  
The bell rang for the next class and the three made there way off the lawn and into the next classroom...  
  
!#$%&()_

_You know the drill- Pressing that pretty blue button = Cappie 6_

_=Bababa#_


	6. Peep Show

_Hello once again.... happy dance to reviewers...._

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_!#$%&()_

_They next couple of days went along as "smooth" as the first...  
  
Kagome met up with Miroku and Sango after school...telling them about her new friends Shippo and InuYasha...leaving out her embarassing moments...  
  
The next day, Thursday, was the first day they acctually did something in their classes... Monday being the inroduction day... Tuseday being the day you get the papers your parents have to sign...and Wednesday the day you give those papers back.... that left Thursday and Friday for the work...  
  
"Ok...class...let's get down to business..." Ms. Lingermen dragged on all day about knowing the basics of Einglish...and if you didn't know them....well...you were screwed...  
  
Kagome took her eyes off the window and yawned loudly...she really didn't intend it...but it came out bad...it sounded like she was mocking the teacher...who didn't like to be mocked...  
  
"Kagome..." she said with a glare...  
  
"Yes..." she said back with a smirk...aware she didn't mean it...but she liked how it ended...she had fun mocking and toying with people...  
  
"Do you mind..."  
  
'No...not at all..."  
  
"You...young lady...have dentention...for disruping my class..."  
  
Kagome shruged...she was used to detention...  
  
"Um...er...I told her to do it..." Kagome turned surprised to see InuYasha pleading his case... He didn't want her to be in trouble...even if she was ok with detention...  
  
"Kagome is this true?" she looked to Kagome... who was still surprised... InuYasha also looked at Kagome....giving her that face that she couldn't refuse..  
  
"Um...yeah..."  
  
"Shippo..." the teacher said out of no were...  
  
"Huh...oh....yea?"  
  
"You have dentention with kagome and InuYasha..." she said cooly...she really didn't like Shippo...  
  
"What? What did I do!"  
  
"You are supposed to be watching them! Now come up here and get your detention slips...now due to some issuses detention is to be held at 4:oopm...SHARP....instead of right after school....got that?!"  
  
The three nodded as she went back to her droning...Shippo got the passes and glared at Kagome and InuYasha when he passed...  
  
Soon the bell rang....they were off to P.E...which today was the first day of dressing out and showering...  
  
Kagome split from the group to go to the girls locker room to change...came out to find Shippo and InuYahsa waiting for her...  
  
"Damn.....you took forever..." InuYasha said seeing her walk out...  
  
"Shut up..." she said pushing him playfully...  
  
InuYahsa smiled pushed her back...he loved the play fights they were always getting into...it was an excuse to touch her...he smirked at his thoughts...  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes... "Let's go..."  
  
They walked to the field were they found people streching and others talking with friends...  
  
InuYasha sat on the ground...waiting for the P.E teacher to exit his office...but her wasn't expecting him soon...everyone, even new kids, knew that Mr. Titus always came out at least 10 mins late for class...  
  
Kagome sat next near Inu....and Shippo did the same...  
  
"It is so hot..." she groand....pulling at her shirt, allowing air under it...  
  
"Yea..." InuYasha pulled his sliver hair up to let air on his neck...he shivered as the cool wind ran across his nekc...wet with sweat...  
  
Shippo lay back on the cool grass and sighed... "Why does "Tight-ass" always have to take so long?" he groned...  
  
Kagome giggled just as a tall man with long black hair, pulled into a high pony tail, pale blue eyes, and a sly smirk on his face....Kagome watched him approch...she had seen that smirk before....he wanted something...  
  
"Kagome...I presume..." the tone in his voice was sly...mischevious...  
  
"Yea...what's it to ya?" she snapped... she didn't notice the look in InuYasha's eyes...  
  
"Hello..." he said back as he lifted her hand to kiss it....she tugged away...  
  
"Get the hell away from me..."   
  
"Not until you answer me something..."   
  
"No...I don't answer jerks..."  
  
"Did it hurt?" he asked...ignoring her comment  
  
"Did what hurt?" she snapped...then realizing she fell into his trap...  
  
"When you fell from heaven?"  
  
"No...it didn't hurt... and if you don't go away...you will be hurt..." she said flatly...  
  
He looked like he was just hit by a bus...he was never denied before...but he soon regained his compsure and put on that infamous smirk...  
  
"Ok, my Kagome...I know you will come around..." he smirked agian and walked off...  
  
InuYasha sighed with relif at the fact she turned him down...but then he realised... "Did he just say MY Kagome?"   
  
Kagome shrugged... "Yea...but they never mean it...see look..." she pointed to see the same man....hitting on a another girl...and she was apperently falling for it...  
  
"Well...that's Koga for ya..." Shippo said...sitting up...  
  
"Koga?" InuYahsa questioned...  
  
"That's his name..."   
  
"Oh...sorry...I'm a little slow"  
  
Kagome giggled at his comment just as Mr. Titus came strolling out of his office...  
  
"OK GET UP... GET IN LINE!" he yelled....everyone knew not to goof around with "Tight-ass"....he would work them to the bone if they did...  
  
After about 15 mins of hard work in the hot sun...the bell rang for them to go in and shower...  
  
The guys and girl split up and entered their own locker rooms...  
  
InuYasha stayed to the back of the group and when he entered the locker room...most everyone was already in the shower...her quickly changed and got in...just basking in the cold water....  
  
He got out and grabbed a towl off the rack...wrapped him self in it and walked over to his locker...and started to change...his ears twitched at laughter...  
  
"Move over man...it's my turn..." a voice said...once again...it was a whisper... he slightly turned his head to see who was talking out of the corner of his eye... it was Koga and two guys he hadn't met yet...  
  
"Aww yea..work it..."  
  
They were staring at the wall... InuYasha stared confused for a second and finished changing... now he watched as the boys tooks turns staring at the wall...everytime they changed positions...he saw something on the wall...it was a hole...finally he realised what they were looking at...  
  
"Perverts..." he mumbled under his breath....He had never seen anyone sink so low as to watch girls showering...I mean....he has seen it in movies and stuff...but never in real life...  
  
"Check her out!" Koga exclaimed...  
  
"LET ME SEE!" the other pushed him away...and looked through... "Aw look...who it is..."  
  
"Who?" Koga and the other asked...  
  
"Look for yourself..." the boy smirked and made room for Koga to look through...  
  
"Aww...isn't it my..." InuYasha jumped up...he knew what he was about to say and his eyes flamed with fury... "...Kagome..." Koga finished.....setting InuYahsa off...  
  
He walked up behind Koga and tapped his shoulder...Koga turned and smirked at Inu...  
  
"Oh...did you want a peek?" he said slyly...Inu wanted to look more than anything...but he wasn't like that...  
  
Inu was to mad to whisper like the others..."You're disgusting"   
  
"Shhh!" Koga hissed... "You will give us away!"   
  
Inu couldn't belive what he was hearing... he had just caught him peeking in the girls shower...and that's all he could say   
  
"Once again...you're disgusting..."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"You're disgusting..." echoed through the girls shower...  
  
"Hmm..." kagome asked herself...looking around...by that time...everyone was already gone...most of the girls getting out early to fix their hair....Kagome just liked the cool water....leaving her in the large shower alone...  
  
"Once again...you're disgusting..." she heard again...she looked around...hoping she wasn't hearing things...it was then she discoverd the hole...she quickly covered her self as best she could and looked through...she saw an furiated InuYahsa and a smirking Koga...  
  
"What the..." she whispered to herself...watching them...   
  
!#$%&()  
  
Push the pretty blue button = Chappie 7  
  
)Bababa(_


	7. Spinning

_Oh...forget a clever hello... READ DAMN IT! Oh and don't forget... PRETTY BLUE BUTTON!!! PRESS IT! I COMMAND YOU! THE PENGUINS COMMAND YOU! DDOOOOO IIIITTTT!!!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own_

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_!#$%&()_

_"You are sick..." was all that Inu could get out...he was growing angrier by the second...  
  
"What? I'm a man...I have needs....wants....desires..."  
  
"Then go steal a prono mag like every other man on Earth..." Inu spat...  
  
"But live action is so much better..." Koga wasn't even fazed by InuYasha's rising anger...  
  
'Was Koga peeking in the shower?' Kagome thought... 'Well no duh Kagome! Geez...I need some brains if I can't figure that out...Hey...don't talk to yourself like that...wait...who am I talking to...yourself dumbass!...STOP!' her mind screamed... 'This can't be heathy...'  
  
"You are sick..." Inu said again...breaking her thoughts...  
  
"What....don't you wanna look too?"  
  
"Well.........yea..."  
  
Kagome quietly gasped at Inu's answer...she never expected that from him...but....she had to take the way he was oggling her goods before...  
  
"....but I would never stoop that low...I mean peeking in the girls shower? That's just wrong..."  
  
"What? You gay?"  
  
"What!!! No!! Of course not! I just have enough respect for those girls to never do anything like that..."  
  
"But....my Kagome is in there....all alone...soaking wet..."  
  
InuYasha could feel himself start to drool...but made sure he didn't show it...then Koga would know his weakness...  
  
"I'm fed up with you, letcher!" he lightly pushed Koga...but it was enough to throw him off balance...sending to the ground...InuYahsa stepped on his chest and pressed down...  
  
"Have a litte deacency to watch woman who are PAID to show themself's off" he pushed harder when he said paid "...oh and..." he pushed harder again... "Don't talk about Kagome like you own her...you don't...you can never own a being..." he pressed harder....then huffed out of the locker room...leaving a stunned Koga and his two lackys about to burst out laughing....just as Inu was about to leave....he turned back...an evil look in his eyes... "Koga...I ever find out that you have been peeking again....I'll tear you in half..." Inu turned on his heal and left...  
  
Kagome stared amazed at InuYasha's words...she wanted to kiss him...then she realised that she was still in the shower...  
  
She ran out and dressed quickly and ran out to see Shippo and InuYasha waiting for her...  
  
She smiled brightly at InuYasha and without thinking she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek...  
  
"Ka...go...me?" he studdered...he blushed when he felt himself arouse...but qiuckly took in thoughts of Sesshomeru naked to supress those feelings...but that also made him sick...  
  
"Um...what's this for?" he asked when she finally let go...  
  
"No reason...I...just wanted to thank you....for um...being such a good friend....yea that's it..." she said...  
  
"But...wha..." Shippo started before she grabbed him and kissed his cheek also...  
  
"I didn't forget about you..." Shippo gleamed...  
  
InuYasha felt a wave of jelousy rush over him... "Wait...I'm jelous...it's just Shippo...god InuYasha...get a hold of yourself...I still don't know how she does that...' he thought... he looked at his watch..."Schools been out for like 15 mins...why'd you take such a long shower?"  
  
"Um...I...a...I'm just a girl I guess..." she put on a nervous smile...  
  
"Ok...whatever..." he shrugged...  
  
"Hey...we have about an hour before detention...and my house is near by...you guys wanna come over?"  
  
They both shrugged and headed off to Kagome's house...as they passed...Koga and his lackys were exiting the locker room....InuYasha glared at Koga...  
  
"What was that look for?" Shippo asked cluelessly...  
  
"Um...yeah...' Kagome played along...  
  
"Oh...we just had some problem in the locker room...it's nothing..."  
  
Shippo shrugged and they continued to walking to Kogome's house...  
  
!$#%&()  
  
"Hello Kagome...how was your day?" Mrs. H asked as she enterd the house...InuYasha and Shippo following...  
  
"Ok, I guess...oh I got detention in an hour...can you tell me when it's 3:45 so we can get back to school in time..."  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to Inu and Shippo.... "Oh...new friends? Demons?"  
  
"Oh...yeah....this is InuYasha...he's half dog-demon and this is Shippo...full fox-demon..."   
  
"Oh...well just keep them away from Grandpa...you know how he overreacts..." Kagome nodded and started up the stairs...  
  
"Oh...and Miroku and Sango are waiting in your room..." her mom called up...but Kagome didn't hear...  
  
She opened the door and found Miroku and Sango making out on her bed....she was a bit surprised at first...but then smirked..." Protection you two...protection!" she called...startling them....  
  
"Oh...Kagome...back so soon..." Sango said nervously...  
  
"Sorry to interupt...please...go on..." she said still smirking...  
  
"Ok..." Miroku said...grabbing at Sango's face to kiss her just to be pushed away...  
  
"Damn Miroku...calm down..." she snapped...Miroku put on a fake depressed look... "Who are your friends?" Sango ignored the look...  
  
"Oh...these are the guys I was telling you about...this is InuYasha and Shippo..."   
  
"Um..." she pulled Kagome's arm and stared a little more at InuYasha... "Can i talk to you alone?" without waiting for an answer she pulled her out of the room...leaving they boys in an akward silance...  
  
"Soooo...." Miroku cut the silance...  
  
"You and Sango going out?" InuYasha blurted...  
  
"How'd ya tell..."   
  
InuYasha glared at Miroku's smart comment...but then realised how stupid he really sounded...  
  
"Um...so how's Kagome getting along at your school..."  
  
"She's doing great...oh...but we all got detention today..." Shippo said...  
  
"Detention...for what?"   
  
"She yawned...and the teacher thought she did it on purpose...she she gave her detention...then InuYasha but in...I still don't know why...but InuYasha butted in and said he told her to do it...then she got made at me...cuz I'm supposed to be watching them...why did you do that InuYasha?"  
  
"Um...er...I don't really know...I just did..."  
  
"Sounds like you like her..." Miroku said with a smirk...  
  
"What!? No...she's just a friend..." he blurted a little too fast for anyone to believe him...  
  
"Suuurrree..." Shippo added... " I saw the way you blushed when she kissed you today...  
  
"She kissed him?" Miroku asked  
  
"It was just on the cheek...she said she was thanking him for being a good friend....then she did the same to me..."  
  
Miroku frowned... "She never did that to me..."  
  
"But you should have seen his face... he turned a deep red..."  
  
"I was just surpried...that's all..." Inu said...also a little to fast...  
  
"What's wrong...she's a nice girl...we won't tell her..."   
  
"I guess I like her a bit..." he admitted in a vary soft voice...  
  
"Heh...a bit..." Shippo scoffed  
  
"Shut up Shippo!"  
  
"Calm down...he's just kidding...there's nothing wrong with liking her....I bet she likes you back..."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Cuz I have known her since 1st grade...I have seen the way she looks at you..."  
  
"C'mon...stop pulling my leg..."  
  
"We could plan something to get you together..."  
  
"Ah...no..."  
  
"C'mon InuYasha...' Shippo groaned...  
  
"I guess...but I will kill you both if you two screw something up..." he kind of freaked them out with how serious he looked...  
  
"Whoa...look we won't screw up...calm down...ok...look what I got..." he pulls a bottle out of his backback...  
  
"A bottle? What's so special about that?" Inu raised an eyebrow...  
  
"This..." Miroku placed to bottle on the floor and pulled out a remote...pushed a button.....the bottle started spinning...he pushed another...it stopped...Miroku grined a letchous grin... "I picked it up in a novelty huh?"  
  
"I guess..." InuYasha shrugged...  
  
"Shippo...we are going to play spin the bottle...should you or I sit out..."  
  
"I will...I mean...I'm the odd fox out..." he frowned a bit...then his face turned back to his normal cheer...   
  
"Ok...sounds good..."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"What is it Sango?" Kagome hissed as they entered the next room...  
  
"You never told me how hot InuYasha was..."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you have to notice..."  
  
"What are you talking about...he's just my friend..."   
  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you! Girl....get some sense in that head..."  
  
"No....he's just a friend..."  
  
"And he seems really nice by what you have told me about him..."  
  
"Well he is nice...you should have seen what he did today...I could have kissed him...well...I did..." Kagome blushed at what she had blurted out....  
  
"Aww...so you do like him..." she said poking Kagome...  
  
"No...and it was only on the cheek...like I said...he's just my friend..."  
  
"And more..." she giggled and Kagome punched her arm.. "Owww...what did he do that was so nice?"  
  
"Well we met this jerk, Koga, today...and he was hitting on me and all...I basically told him to go fly a kite and we went to P.E..."  
  
"Wow....real nice of him..."   
  
"Shut up...I'm not finished...anyway...later when I was showering...I heard something...so I looked around and I found a hole in the wall..."  
  
"A hole! you don't mean..."  
  
"Yea...I mean...I looked through and I saw InuYasha and Koga..."  
  
"InuYahsa wasn't..."  
  
"Oh...no...he was getting mad at Koga for it...Koga even asked him if he wanted to look...and he refused..."  
  
"What's so nice?"  
  
"He defended me from that jerk...and he defended all the other girls...Koga even had the nerve to call me his then flirt with someone else..."  
  
"Jerk...so...what was the kiss like?"  
  
"How would I know? It was just the cheek..."  
  
Suddenly Shippo burst into the room... "C'mon...Miroku wants to play a game..."   
  
The girls nodded and went back to Kagome's room...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
The girls entered the room...  
  
"What are we going to play?" InuYasha asked innocently...  
  
"You will see..." he said smirking and placing the bottle in the center of the room...  
  
"Um...Mir-" Saongo started before she saw him wink and Shippo flashed the remote...Sango knew what was happening....as before...the bottle was how Miroku got them together in the first place...  
  
"Uh...yeah...waht are we playing?" she finshed...winking back...  
  
"Oh...I don't think so..." Kagome started...knowing what game...  
  
"C'mon...it will be fun!" Miroku said...pulling at her pants...making her sit...and before she knew it the bottle was spinning...  
  
It wirled around and around...Kagome wanted to stop it...but she couldn't...she didn't even see who started spinning it...  
  
It stopped on her and she froze...she looked up at Miroku who was smirking at his brillance...then to InuYasha who was now a dark red...  
  
'Oh know....this was all a set up...' she thought as she looked over at Shippo....who hid the remote...  
  
"You guys are evil...." she glared around...  
  
"Well...just get it over with..." Sango's smirk was almost as big as Miroku's  
  
"Let's just go..." she siad...grabbing InuYahsa...pulling him into the closet and closed the door....  
  
"Ok...now just make this believable..." she whispered as she ruffled his hair...  
  
"Believable?" he whisperd back...  
  
"Yeah....unless.....you really...want to go...thorugh with...this..." she studdered...  
  
"I...think...I...do..." he said nervously  
  
She nodded as their faces got closer...and they nervously closed thier eyes...Inu moved in closer...to fill the gap between them...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Ok...Chapter 7 down...  
  
Remember...pretty blue button...  
  
!Bababa{_


	8. Liake

_Hey agian...I'm updating fast so just read... _

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_!#$%&(_

_"KAGOME!" a scream came from downstairs....startling them in the dark closet, they pulled away and Kagome opened the door...  
  
"YEA MOM!" she yelled back...  
  
"I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU GUYS FOR 5 MINS...NOW GET YOUR ARSES BACK TO SCHOOL BEFORE YOU ARE LATE FOR DETENTION!" her mother sounded infuriated...  
  
"Oh...yeah...I almost forgot..." Kagome said as she turned to her friends....she looked around to a happy Shippo...a slightly dissapointed InuYasha...and Miroku and Sango smirking at each other...Kagome rolled her eyes at them...  
  
"OK HUP TO! FOX, DOG BOY...DOWNSTAIRS! PRETTY MAMA, PERVERT...GET A ROOM!" she yelled...getting in their faces like a drill sarge....Miroku and Sango were used to it and jumped quickly, standing at attention  
  
"MA'M, YES, MA'M!" they yelled in unison...  
  
InuYasha and Shippo stared confused....then she turned to them in mock-anger....  
  
"I SAID DOWNSTAIRS!" she screamed...sending then at Miroku and Sango...  
  
"M'am, yes, M'am!" they yelled...  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she screamed in their faces...trying not to laugh at their sumwhat scared faces...  
  
"MA'M, YES, MA'M!" they yelled...  
  
"THAT'S BETTER! NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! HUP TO! LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT!" she screamed shooing them out of the room...and down the stairs...  
  
Once downstairs she pushed them out the door and headed back to school....she bursted out laughing...  
  
"What was that?" Shippo asked as they walked...  
  
"Sorry... Sota got really into the Marines (Uh rah!) and insisted we talked to him like that....so I did it to Miroku and Sango for fun...and it stuck..."  
  
"Sota?" InuYasha asked...  
  
"Oh, my brother..." she said...  
  
"Oh...ok.." InuYasha grinned....glad that it wasn't an ex or something..."Um...Shippo...do you mind if we walk ahead?" he asked eagerly...wanting to be with Kagome alone...  
  
"Why not!" he smiled cheerfully "I'm gotta go ahead and make excuses if you guys are late..." he ran ahead...frowning slightly...  
  
"Um...why'd ya do that?" she asked...  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"Oh...ok...what is it?"  
  
"I um....just...wanted to know....did you really mean the things you said back there?"  
  
"What? The whole dog boy thing...I was just kidding..."  
  
"No...not that...I mean...well...you know....ugh...you are going to make me finish this aren't you?"  
  
"Uh...I guess..."  
  
"I mean in the closet...were you really...going...to...kiss me?" he finally got out...  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away slightly...."I...um..." she checked her watch and her eyes widened... "Oh, carp! We are going to be late!" she grabbed Inu's hand and pulled him down the street...finally getting to the school...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Um...er...you see...that....Kagome...and...urg..." Shippo studdered trying to come up with a good excuse...right as they ran into the room panting...  
  
"We're here.....sorry...we are....late" Kagome panting... InuYasha wasn't even fazed at all...  
  
"Uh...Kagome tripped and her ankle hurt....so I carried her here and it's ok now..."  
  
"Then why is she panting?" the man asked  
  
"Um...I have breathing problems..." she lied...  
  
"Ok...take a seat..." the man said as looking at the clock on the wall... "Damn that girl is late again..." he muttered to himself as they took a seat...  
  
"Who?" poor InuYasha couldn't resist to ask...  
  
"A junior...her name is Liake...she gets herself in quite a lot of trouble, and she is always late for detention...so she gets more..." he said shaking his head... "She does no good for herself...she doesn't care.."  
  
Everyone stayed quiet at his words... "Well...you seem new...I'm Mr. Tyjel...I watch over you hoodlems...When Liake arrives...we can get started...."  
  
"Started?" Kaogme asked...  
  
"Well this is different then normal detention....we put you to work..."  
  
"Work...." InuYasha groaned...  
  
"Don't worry...it isn't that bad...I think it is pretty fun..." a voice came from the doorway... everyone turned to see a small, very pretty girl, smirking at Mr. Tyjel... "Hey Pops..." she said as she passes...pating his back  
  
"Late again..."  
  
"Yeah, what of it...can we just get started...I see it is more than just us tonight..." she said reffering to Kagome, Inu, and Shippo...  
  
"Yes....so I guess things will go faster...do you guys mind introducing yourselfs?"  
  
"Not at all...I'm Kagome..."  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
"Um...uh..."  
  
"That's Shippo..."  
  
She smiled at the kitsune... "Hey everyone...I'm Liake...but I'm sure Pops has gone on and on about me..." she said with a smirk and whispered sarcastically... "I think he's in love with me..."  
  
"Now....Liake...you are going to get me fired..." he said in a serious tone... she giggled...  
  
"Ok...let's just get started...what's on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"We have to paint over the mural...and tomorrow...we paint a new one..."  
  
"We get to do all that?" Kagome asked...  
  
"They think making you do consructive things will shape you up...I just think it makes people want to come back...so...how long you guys in for?"  
  
"Um...I'm not sure..." she pulled the detention slip out of her pocket....and her eyes widened as she read... "A WEEK! FOR YAWNING! SHIT!" she yelled then clamped her had over her mouth when she relized what she had said in front of the teacher...  
  
"Oh...don't worry about that... Pops is cool...you can sy what you want...this is supposed to be a 'safe emviornment'...so they aren't supposed to tell outside people what happens here..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes...I don't mind..." he answered...slightly angry at the face that they talked as if he wasn't there... "Now let's get going..." he said grabbing his keys and walking to the door... "ok...we got special smocks for the painting....take what you think is your size and go the your assigned locker room...they should still be open..." he instrcted as they all exited and walked over to the smocks lying in the hallway...they split up to enter the locker rooms...  
  
"So Liake...why do you keep coming to detention?" she asked as they entered the locker room...  
  
"Oh...I don't know...I like it and it gives me a place to go after school...so I always make sure to be late...and I live alone...so they can't call my parents..."  
  
"You live alone?"  
  
"Yeah...after my mother died, my father blamed it on me and beat me..." she sighed heavly "And I have no family other than him to stay with...so I took him to court and got my self away from him...."  
  
"Oh...my...sorry I asked..."  
  
"No...don't be sorry... I have come to terms with it... I have no problem talking about it..." she said and smiled warmly...  
  
They changed in silence....until Kagome noticed something on Liake... "You.....you are a fox demon?_

!#$%&()

_Ok... Sorry it took longer than usual to updade...but whatever..._

_!Bababa=_


	9. Staying Late

_Hey again...read..._

_Pleese exuse my speling erors and stuf cuz wen I try to profred...I get bord...and tend to skip parts...but i tryed my best......_

_!#$%&()_

_She smiled and nodded... "Uh huh...."  
  
"You know Shippo is one too right?"  
  
"Well I saw the tail....but I wasn't sure..."  
  
"He's real nice ya know..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
They finished changing an walked out to see Inu, Shippo and Mr. Tyjel waiting.... Mr.T was holding some paint, brushes, and a bucket...  
  
"Ok...let's get started..." he said walking to a large mural of a red viper, spitting poison with the word "Vipers" in large letters....  
  
"Wow...why are painting over this?"  
  
"It's traditon to change it every year...I'm not sure why..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ok...now get a partner and a ladder over there..." he said pointing over to a corner...  
  
"Ok" they said in unison and walked over...Shippo and InuYasha grabbed a ladder and Kagome did the same.... Inu would have loved to be Kagome's partner...but he wouldn't know what to say...he was horrible at small talk...and with the happenings in the closet hanging over his head....he didn't want to freeze up in front of her...  
  
"Ok...up you go..." Mr.T said as he put up the ladders...  
  
"One person goes up...the other holds the ladder..." everyone nodded and decided the smallest go up on the ladders...which were Shippo and Liake...  
  
The two climbed and as Shippo made his way to the top he noticed her tail...the ladders were close enough to talk back and forth...  
  
"Um...Liake...you are a fox demon too?" he asked...starting to paint...  
  
"Yeah....how'd ya know?" she giggled at her obvious question...  
  
"Hmm...I don't know...maybe the fluffy tail..." Shippo answered her question in a sarcastic tone...  
  
She giggled..." I like you..." she said while painting... " I don't see many foxes around.... I'm glad to find one of my kind around"  
  
"Yea me too..." he said smiling....putting more paint on the brush...  
  
"Kagome's right...you are nice..."  
  
Shippo blushed slightly... "Kagome told you about me?"  
  
"No...not really....just that you are nice..."  
  
He frowned to himslef and scolded Kagome under hes breath...  
  
Just then... Liake sneezed...making her drop her brush...she caught it in her other hand....but paint splattered all over her..  
  
"Damn it!" she yelled... "Kagome! I'm goming down!" she called  
  
"Ok!" Kagome called back...holding the ladder steady as she bagan to step down...  
  
"HEY! Shippo! Come down too!" Pops called to Shippo  
  
"OK!" Shippo called back...getting his paint and brush and stepping down...  
  
As Shippo got down...Pops began to talk... "Ok...we are going to be here longer than I thought...I forgot how big this thing is...you have to call your parents for permission to stay..." Everyone except Liake nodded...who was working on getting the paint off her face...  
  
They all began to walk to the office....Liake sitll trying to get the paint off... InuYahsa was the first to you the phone...  
  
"Sesshoneru..." he said... everyone could hear the screaming at him through the phone...  
  
"Damn! Calm down! I got detention nd I'm gunna be here longer than I thought...like it of not... I have to stay!" InuYasha groaned and hung up the phone...  
  
"Big, bad Sesshy mad?" Kagome scoffed...  
  
"Yea...jerk..." Inu said standing aside to let her use the phone... she smiled and picked up the phone dialing and waiting to talk...  
  
"Hey Mom...it's me Kagome...I'm gunna be here longer than I thought... just save some dinner for me... yah...ok...bye" she hung up the phone and turned to Shippo.. "Your turn..."  
  
He frowned slightly...but other didn't seem to notice... and picked up the phone...  
  
"Hey...Sixela... yeah...It's me... don't worry I got detention and I have to stay late...yea I'll be fine... bye..." he hung up the phone and turned to see Kagome eyeing him...  
  
"Sixela? I didn't know you had a sister..."  
  
"Huh...sister..." he started then caught himself... "Yea... sister...heh..."  
  
"Whatever..." she turned to Liake...figeting to get the paint in her hair... "You should change smocks..." she said "And put a hat on..."  
  
"Yeah... back to the locker rooms with me..." she said waving her hand, motioning her to come over...  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"No ok..." a voice came from behind...it was Mr. Tyjel...  
  
"Wha?" Kagome asked  
  
"The janitor came through and locked 'em up...all your clothes thrown outside..."  
  
"Ugh...what a jerk..."  
  
"Well I go to get out of this mess somehow..." she said looking over at InuYasha and Shippo... "Ah...you guys are mature enough..." she stated...making Mr. Tyjel raise an eyebrow...  
  
"What are you getting at?" he asked... but it was too late...she had already unzipped the front of the smock-suit thing...and dropped it passed her shoulders... revealing her bra...  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped...too shocked to do anything...  
  
She went on as if nothing were going on...dropping the smock to her ankles and shuffling over to her clothes... picking up her shirt and tossing it over her head...removeing her shoes, almost falling over, bouncing around in circles to keep her balance...she put on her pants, pulled them up and buttoned them...  
  
"What?" she asked looking at all the surprized faces... InuYasha and Shippo's faces as bright as tomatos...  
  
"Um...Liake...you don't do that in public..."  
  
"Look I'm not an idiot...I just trust you guys enought not to tell....right..." she said glancing at Shippo and Inu...who nodded... "Ok..good..are we going to finish painting over the mural tonight?"  
  
"Not after that...you know what...there were supposed to be two more here tonight, but a parent complained...so we don't have the help..." Pops said...trying to ignore what he just saw...  
  
"Shippo? InuYasha?" Kagome asked... waving her hand in front of their faces...they finally snapped too...  
  
"Um...ok..." InuYasha studdered...not sure what to say...  
  
"Ok...everyone back to the room...we are going to make signs for school events..." Pops said headin back out to the room...everyone following... Kagome and Liake ahead of the still stunned Inu and Shippo  
  
"What were you thinking?" Kagome asked in a soft tone...  
  
"I don't know...I wasn't trying to be slutty or anything...I just don't really mind..."  
  
"I can believe that...but I think you scarred them for life..." she said with a giggle pointing at Inu and Shippo...jaws still dropped...  
  
Liake also giggled at the sight... "Maybe I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Maybe..." Kaogme said...adding a hint of sarcasam... "I'm sure Shippo loved it.."  
  
"Stop talking about him like he likes me..."  
  
"What....I think he does...."  
  
"Really...you think...I just met him...wait I just met you... I never have warmed up to people like this before..."  
  
"Same happened to me when I came here..."  
  
"Well anyway... he doesn't like me... I mean why would anyone want to like me..."  
  
"Oh...don't talk like that...I think I'm secure enough with myself to say that you are a vary pretty girl, any guy would be lucky to have you..."  
  
"That's vary sweet...but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Well... I don't know if I can believe that... I 'm with the whole thing with my dad...I never felt pretty"  
  
Kagome gasped a bit to herself...not wanting to upset her on such a sensitive subject...she really didn't know what to say...but Mr.Tyjel saved her...  
  
"Ok...here we are...um...Shippo and Liake go get the supplies from the closet on A wing...InuYasha and Kagome get the other supplies from the closet on C wing... here are lists of what you need..." he handed them lists and they took their seprate hallways..._

!#$%&()

_Ok... Chapter 9 up...have fun with the blue button and mybe a chappie 10..._

_!Bababa)_


	10. Crash Landing Chappie 10! Woo Hoo!

_Ok... chapter 10! WOO HOO PAAAARRRTAAAYYY!!! That's like an accomplishment...right? Right? ANSWER ME! Oh...yea...neverminid_

_!#$%&()_

_Shippo and Liake began walking to A wing in silance...  
  
Shippo was pretending to read over the item's list but was really looking over Liake...  
  
He never really registered what a great beauty she was, even after her unintetional strip tease...  
  
She had long orange hair that framed her face in odd spikes. The further you got from the roots, the darker it got, black at her tips. Her tail was the same way, long and silky. He hated his tail... short, poufy, nappy. But he loved her's. He noticed that she also had a pair of fox ears, which he didn't have. He felt the erge to touch them, tweak them a couple of times.  
  
"Is it natural?" he blurted without thinking...  
  
She rasied an eyebrow... "Is what natural?"  
  
"Your hair and tail...it's really pretty with the orange and black..." he blushed...but she just giggled... but he could detect a hint of red in her face...  
  
They continued to walk...they finally got to the closet and began scowering for the items...  
  
"Ok...we have 1 thing left...um...a box of markers..." she said looking at the list...then looking up at the shelfs fo the box... "There!" she called...pointing to the top shelf...  
  
"Aww crap...we are too short..." Shippo groaned  
  
"Well..." she said with a smirk... " We will just have to make oursleves taller..." she jumped on his shoulders, before he could do anything in protest...not that he would. What guy would turn down a girl asking to sit on him.  
In this case...her knee-legth skirt had been pushed up so she could stradle his neck...he could feel her bare thigh rubbing against his cheek...  
  
He gulped...he had never been so close to a girl before, even as a seinor in high school.  
  
She was reaching up as high as she could...but still couldn't reach..."Hey...Shippo...get on that stool..." she said looking down and pointing...  
  
He did as he was told, carefully, not to drop her. She reached again, brushing the box with her fingers, pulling it closer and closer. On her last pull, she leaned further, making Shippo lose his balance just as she pulled the box off the shelf. He fell backwards, without a fight, but she tired her best...but it wasn't good enough. She leaned forward as far she could, but she wan't fast enough and fell back. But not wanting to fall on her back, she filpped to fall on her hands and knees, but forgot about poor Shippo and landed right on top of him, nose to nose, breathing hard, eyes wide.  
  
Shippo yelped in surpise as she landed on him, but she was oddly light. They sat in silance as the markers rained over them, because when Liake pulled the box and began to fall, the box popped open...  
  
"Uh... we should clean this up..." Shippo whisperd...  
  
"Yea.." she quickly got up, blushing, and picked up some markers and ran out the room...Shippo sat there, dumbfounded, still lieing on the cold floor...  
  
He finally stood, rubbing his back. he picked up the rest of the markers and the other supplies and left the room  
  
!#$%()  
  
As Shippo entered the classroom, he saw InuYasha and Kaogme sitting, talking quietly, and Mr. Tyjel looking up from his paper...  
  
"Were's Liake?" he asked  
  
"I thought she was here..." Shippo said...looking around for her...he dropped the suppies and ran out into the hall... "LIAKE!" he called, becoming worried...  
  
"Calm down Shippo, we will find her..." Kagome said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder...  
  
Shippo clamed... he didn't know why he was so worried. Dispite their odd positon and the "glimpse" everyone got earlier... he didn't even know the girl...but he felt worried more than had ever before..._

!#$%&()  
__

_Sorry... it know it is kinda short... i haven't had a lot of time to write lately so i figured a short chappie is better than none..._


	11. Thank the Darkness

_Hey there... please forgive me on the delay..._

_&()_

_"Liake!" Shippo called again...his voice echoed through the hall...  
  
"Over here!" a firmiler voice called back. It was Liake...  
  
Shippo rushed over. "Liake...what happened to you?"  
  
She smiled. "Nothing happened. I just didn't think I could face you or the others after that."  
  
"It's ok... I mean that was kind of odd."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to land on you like that. It is just a habit to land on my hands and knees, it just hurts less. I'm sure you hurt now though."  
  
"Acually, no. You are really light." he blushed...  
  
"Well thanks I guess..." she blushed also...  
  
"We should get back. The others may be worried."  
  
"Ok..." she smiled and stood and they began walking back to the classroom...  
  
When they got there, only Mr. Tyjel was present...  
  
"Were'd everyone go?" Shippo asked...  
  
"Out looking for you two..." he commented, not looking up from the paper...  
  
"Oh... should we go look for them? They don't know the school and they are probably lost in the sophomore section..."  
  
"Nah... let 'em get lost... and by the way they look at each other... I bet it isn't such a bad thing..." he chuckled and went back to his paper...  
  
Liake and Shippo went over to the supplies and sat at the table...  
  
"Ok... what are we supposed to do again?" Liake inquired...  
  
"Take that list there... It has information on school events... all you have to do is right it on a sign to hang around the school..." Mr. Tyjel didn't look up from the paper as he spoke...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome called...  
  
"Liake!" InuYasha called...  
  
Their echos seemed to morph into one sound that gave them both goosebumps...they walked slightly closer...  
  
"Um.. kagome?" InuYahsa asked quietly...  
  
"Yea?" she turned to him and slowed her pace...  
  
"You never answered me..."  
  
"Answered you what?"  
  
"Well.... um...erm... were you really going to kiss me in the closet earlier..." he blushed  
  
She blushed also.. she was thankful for the darkness..."Uh.. yeah I guess..."  
  
They both turned away, faces almost glowing... they had nothing else to say... and even if they did... they were to embarassed to say it...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
I'm so sorry on the really short chapter... i got writers block at the moment... but i'll get the next chapter up... oh oh... an idea's coming to me! _


	12. On the Screen

The phone rang. It wailed again breaking the basic silence of the room. Mr. Tyjel groaned and reached across the table to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello Gegome High, Disapline Department, Tyjel speaking." there was a pause... "Uh huh..." .... " In the locker room?" .... "Wow... I thought they could only do that in movies" he chuckled "Well send im over and we will have him patch it up... yea... ok..."  
  
Shippo had already put his supplies down and was listening to the conversation... "What was that about..." he asked after Mr. Tyjel had hung up the phone...  
  
"They found a hole in the locker room, and thye caught the kid that did it..." he calmly picked up his paper and gabbed his keys... "C'mon... we are going to the office to see if we can find Kagome and InuYasha and then we wait for the new guy..." he looked at his watch... "Ok... we haven't been here too long and we have to be here 'till 8:00" he started to the door...  
  
"What time is it now?" Shippo asked, glanceing at the clock on the wall stopped at the time 12:32...  
  
"5:30..."  
  
"Geez... I thought it was earlier..." he shrugged... "Whatever... let's go..." they started off to the office...  
  
"Shhh... we aren't supposed to be in here.." Liake half-whispered, teasing Mr. Tyjel...  
  
"Ok, ok... just don't tell anyone and you guys are fine..." he unlocked a door and entered a dark room and groped the wall for a light switch...  
  
"Were are we anyway?" Shippo asked, lost in the dark...  
  
"The security office..." he found the switch and flipped it, lighting a room filled with about 10 tv screens...each flizzling on and showing a black and white picture of different angles of the many school hallways...  
  
"Ok...let's see if we got any activity..." he sat at a small computer chair and swiveled to see all the screens...  
  
"Pops, I think I see something moving in this screen, can you zoom in?" Liake asked, pointing to the screen...  
  
"Uh huh..." he pushed a few buttons and zoomed...  
  
"Oh my god..." he gasped...  
  
"Oh oh! Juciy!" Liake squealed  
  
"What! What is it?" Shippo couldn't see the screen, I mean he could see movment, but he was to far back in the room to see it clearly... "Did you find them?" he stepped closer...  
  
"Oh yea.... we found them..." Pops moved so Shippo could see... oh and he saw... his eyes widened as he saw InuYasha and Kagome caught in the middle of a passionate kiss...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
It was unreal... one moment they were sliently blushing to themselves... the next Kagome was pulling InuYasha off to the side off the hallway and allowing him a taste...  
  
Little did they know 4 pairs of eyes were upon them... Liake, Shippo, Pops, and an angered extra veiwer...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
I know this one was short too and had enough fluff you could choke on... but I had to leave you on some sort of cliffhanger... 


	13. Basketball

_Mr. Tyjel flipped off the screen...  
  
"Aww, Pops, it was getting good..." Liake complained...  
  
"Let's give 'em some privicy..." he turned to Shippo... "I told you some alone time wouldn't hurt..." he smirked... "Ok... now let's go wait out front for that kid..."  
  
!#$&(()  
  
InuYasha gently pushed Kagome off, needing air... "Whoa....were did that come from?"  
  
She turned a deep crimson... "I have no idea..." she paniced... "I really didn't mean it... I got caught up in the moment..." she figeted uncertainly...  
  
"Oh..." he looked down, blushing also... "We should go back, maybe Shippo and Liake have already gone back..."  
  
"Ok..." she was already regreting her words... she knew she wanted that, but why couldn't she tell him...  
  
They got back to the classroom to find it locked... "Now were'd they go?"  
  
Just then the loudspeaker came on...it was Pop's voice..."Um...erm... InuYasha, Kagome... we are up in the office if you need us, but... no rush..." they could hear muffled giggles in the backround...  
  
"What's with them..." Kagome asked no one in perticular... "Whatever... let's go up to the office..."  
  
Even she was suprised how fast she could forget the happenings in the hallway...  
  
!#$&()  
  
Just then Shippo's ear twithced toward a sound..."Someone's here..." he announced... he sniffed for a scent then rolled his eyes... "Oh not him..."  
  
"Who is it?" Liakes asked, sniffing the air also... " I don't recognize the scent..."  
  
Shippo groaned... "Koga..."  
  
"Koga? You mean the wolf demon, the captain of the football team?"  
  
"Yea..." a defensive growl came from Shippo, but it was so low, only Shippo could hear. He looked over at Liake. She was beautiful, and even with Kagome around, Koga wouldn't be able to resist... "Damn... he whispered under his breath, just as a frustrated-looking wolf demon walked in...  
  
"Aw, crap, not these idiots..." he looked over to Shippo, then Liake caught his attention... "Oh, my..." he whispered to himself, a sly smirk crossing his face...  
  
Just then, for Liake's sake, Kagome and InuYasha were entering the room...  
  
"You!" InuYasha growled... clenching his knuckles...  
  
"Shove it mutt-face... you got me in trouble..." Koga growled...  
  
Shippo turned to Kagome... "What is he talking about? Pops said he was here for a hole in the locker room..."  
  
Kagome shrugged innocently, secretly gleaming inside...  
  
"I didn't do anything... I just addressed you..." his eyes shifted to Kagome, then back to Koga...  
  
"Yea... but Tight-ass heard you and killed me at practice..."  
  
"So... you deserve it... Loo-" he looked back at Kagome, not wanting to tell her,even though she already knew...  
  
Koga, sat back, smirking... "So... I see you haven't told her..." his smirk widened..."So... you haven't told her that I caught YOU peaking through the hole that led to the gilrs shower, and when I caught you, you made a fuss, blaming it on me..."  
  
"WHAT!" InuYasha screamed... "How dare you try and pin this on me! You got caught fair and square!"  
  
"I can't belive you would lie to Kagome like that... you were oggling at her..."  
  
Kagome tried to stay quiet, but InuYasha would never do anything like that...she snapped... "HOW DARE YOU SHIFT THINGS LIKE THAT!" she screamed...  
  
Everyone was now staring at her, her face flushed with anger, soon it changed to embarassment...  
  
"Do you even know what the hell they are talking about?" Shippo asked  
  
"Well... um...erm..."  
  
"Well?" Koga asked, hoping she didn't...  
  
"I do... I heard InuYasha's voice and found the hole... I saw everything... and you... Koga..." she walked over and spit at his feet... "Are the mutt-face..." she had a look of anger that he had never seen before... "I saw how you didn't even flinch when InuYahsa caught you, you weren't scared, you weren't mad, you weren't anywere close to remorceful..." she spat again... " You are one of the lowest peices of scum this world has ever seen..." with that... she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room... InuYahsa trailing...  
  
He was so proud of her, as was everyone else...  
  
"Kagome?" he asked grabbing her soulder and whirling her around...  
  
"What?" she snapped, still a bit tiffed...  
  
InuYasha gazed into those dark brown orbs, filled with anger, and a bit glee...  
  
He said nothing, not being able to take his eyes off hers', and apperently she saw this, cuz she looked back, eyes loosing ther anger and becoming, wheather she knew it or not, sly, seductive... This aroused InuYasha and he blushed a deep red, but couldn't move his eyes if he tried...  
  
"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome's quiet voice echoed slightly in the large hall...  
  
InuYasha's only response was grabbing the back of her head and pressing his warm lips to her's...  
  
She, surprised by his actions, struggled slightly, but when he slipped his tounge into her mouth, she totally relaxed and tossed her arms carelessly around his neck, enjoying his taste...  
  
InuYasha's ear twitched toward footsteps, but he didn't want to end the kiss...  
  
A low growl came from behind, it was then Kagome broke the kiss...  
  
"How dare you insult me, then insult yourself by contaminating your lips with this mutt..." the voice was deep, dark.  
  
!#$&()  
  
Miroku and Sango were walking slowly back to his house, passing through the park...  
  
They found a girls basketball game going on and decided to watch...  
  
They sat next to a pretty dark haired girl, they could tell she was preppy... She was screaming a name in a loud voice, she seemed used to using that voice...  
  
"WOO HOO! Go Yemrim! Give it to 'em girl!"  
  
Another pretty dark haired girl, who looked alike to the loud one yelled back... "Oh don't use your cheerleader voice on me, Annah!" she was playing in the game and seemed to be very good...  
  
Miroku examined the girl they called "Annah" further... she was patite and had a thin body, her chest fit in perfectly, not to big, not to small. She had slightly muscular legs and arms, her clafs nicely developed. He glanced over to the other girl, Yemrim, running back and forth on the court. She was taller, but looked younger, he assumed they were sisters. Yemrim's hair was longer, but pulled into a tight ponytail, perfect for the activity. Her muscles developed further than Annah's.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango's vocie cut into his thoughts... "Are you going to watch the game, or the players..." she seemed slightly mad...  
  
"Oh.. sorry..." he blushed... he felt the belaches inch slightly, it was Annah scooching closer to him... Sango saw this, and did the same, glaring at the girl...  
  
Miroku was unaware of Annah scooting closer, but was aware of Sango's glare...  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She rolled her eyes... "You are oblivious..."  
  
&()  
  
Koga's voice frightened Kagome slightly. She had never heard such anger. She instictivly pulled closer to the closest person... which was InuYasha...  
  
"How dare you come out here and say that after what she said to you..." InuYasha's voice was almost as cold as Koga's  
  
"She was just putting on a show... no one can resit me..." He smirked  
  
Kagome yet again pulled closer, InuYahsa put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which pulled her in even closer. It was then Kagome felt the slight bulge in InuYasha's pants, and she pulled away, face redder than ever...  
  
'What the hell...' her mind screamed... 'Did I do that?'  
  
&()  
  
Long enough for ya?  
  
A/N:  
I'd Like to thank the Academy...  
  
I'd like give a little recognition to a few people...  
  
Liake- She is a charcter from my mind, so yay my mind!  
  
Claps for my mind!  
  
Annah- She is a charcter made up by my friend Hanna. She wasn't sure the type of character she wanted, just not an evil one... so don't worry... Annah's intentions are pure...  
  
Claps for Hanna!  
  
Yimrim- A version of my friend Miryem. She wanted a basketball player... and she got one...  
  
Claps for Miryem!  
  
Ok... that's it for now... but I will introduce characters kind of fast, so be prepared...  
  
Bababa#_


	14. Did you Kill Him?

_Sorry if I freaked some of you out in the end of the last chapter, but hey... he's a teenager... what do you expect...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
InuYahsa turned to Kagome, with a confused look on his face. "Something wrong Kagome?"  
  
She immediatly shook her head, growing more red... "No, uh uh, nope, nothing..." she blurted...  
  
InuYasha stared confused, then when the concept finally got through his thick skull, it dawned on him and he turned just as red...  
  
He turned to Koga, changeing the subject... "No one, but Kagome, can say if she wants you or not... and by that display in there.. I Think it would be safe to say...it's a no..."  
  
Kagome regained her composure... "Koga! I never want to talk to your flea-bitten ass agian! Just shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
"I could never do that my love..." he stepped closer, pulling her against him by the waist....  
  
"Get you mits off of me!" she screamed, squriming to get free...  
  
"You are going to regret that!" InuYasha yelled before, tearing them apart, and punching Koga to the ground.  
  
Kagome's eyes widend "Whoa, InuYahsa...." she was speechless...  
  
He quickly turned to her... "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes... now I am..." she smiled and hugged him... "Thanks a lot..."  
  
He blushed... "Don't mention it..." the took her hand... "Let's go back..."  
  
She smiles and started to walk back, both stepping on Koga's stomach on the way down the hall...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Hi..." her voice cheerped like a bird's... "I'm Annah..." Miroku could sense a slight blush cross her cheek, but having a thick skull, just as InuYasha, he only thought it was due to the heat...  
  
"Miroku..." he smiled warmly... 'And this is Sango..." he leaned back to show Sango, forcing a smile at the potential threat...  
  
"Hi Sango... enjoying the game?"  
  
She nodded ridgedly... "Is that your sister?"he pointed to Yimrim, dunking the ball at the moment...  
  
Annah smiled.. "Yup yup..." he cheeriness made Sango's stomach flop...  
  
"She's very good..." Miroku chirped, in almost the same cheeriness...  
  
'Is he an idiot...' Sango thought... 'Well yes... but he has to see this girl likes him. Is he encourageing it?' she grew worried... but pushed the thoughts aside...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Pops... I think Koga has learned his lesson..." InuYasha said with a smirk as they entered the room...  
  
Shippo looked out into the hall to see Koga, barely moving, flat on his back in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"No... but I could have..." Inu boasted...  
  
"Oh stop being so full of yourslef..." Kagome said, takeing her hand away from his...she didn't mean to take her hand away in anger, but he took it that way...  
  
Soon... it was finally time to leave... and Tyjel gave Koga a pass, and decided to fix the hole himself. He thought the black eye and missing tooth would teach him a lesson..._

_Sorry if this one was short... but... (i know you will hate me when i say this) ...I was being lazy..._


	15. Star Command

_Bababa: Ok here's the next chappie... I don't think it's all that great...  
  
Kamille: Oh... so my idea's arent all that great?  
  
Bababa: I didn't say that...  
  
Kamille: This chapter was my idea!  
  
Bababa: Oh... I forgot about that...  
  
Kamille: SO YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!!'  
  
Bababa: I guess...  
  
Kamille: UGH! I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER GE- OH! A SQUIRREL!! C'mon! Let's go look at it!  
  
Bababa: Ohhhkkkk... just read the chapter... LET'S GO SEE THE SQUIRREL, KAMILLE!! (runs off with Kamille)  
  
#$&()  
  
"Poshia...not this again... you need to stop attacking the students..."  
  
"Aww... but Pops... it's so fun..."  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
"Hey...pops... that's my nickname for him..." Liake stepped forward...  
  
"Oh! You must be Liake!" Poshia promtly ran around and jumped on her back "I've always wanted to meet you!"  
  
Liake stumbled slightly at the weight shift, but got her blance and looked at the smiling girl, looking over her shoulder... "Hmm... Pops, have you been talking about me again? Really, you need to find a hobby so you don't drool over your students..." she smirked...  
  
Poshia picked up on the joke almost instantly and gasped dramatically. "Huh! Pops, have you been cheating on me?" she giggled and leaped off Liake's back and ran into the classroom and dragged Mallike out... "This is my sister, Mallike" she chirped...  
  
"Mallike? Do I know you from somewere?" Kagome looked over the tall, dark haired girl.  
  
"I'm only in all your classes..." she scowled and brushed her long bangs out of her eyes...  
  
"Oh! You are that quiet girl in the back of all the classes..."  
  
"Quiet? I have never seen Mallike quiet..." Pops laughed a bit to himself...  
  
"I only open up to friends..." she stated flatly...  
  
Just then a tall, dark skinned, lovely woman caught Mr. Tyjel's attention. Her long chocolate hair fell in beautiful waves around her calm, smiling face. A child-like happiness that shone in her eyes seemed to be magnified by her small glasses.  
  
"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late..." her flowing voice echoed in the hall.  
  
"Oh, hey Ms. Tydel..." Kagome gave a small wave to the smiling woman...  
  
"Oh you must be Mr. Tyjel..." she held out a hand to him...smiling as always.  
  
He snapped out of his tranze and took her hand, shaking it... "Yea... an you must be Ms. K-" she cut him off...  
  
"Tydel... please call me Tydel" she kept that warm smile and let go of his hand. "So what's everyone doing out here?"  
  
"Talking... it was just Inu and me at first and everone kinda multipiled..." Kagome laughed a bit...  
  
"Ok... let's get started... I heard we are painting the school mural..."  
  
"Yea... I got paints and stuff over by the locker rooms, and this time I got to key so, Liake, you dress in there..."  
  
"Don't look at me..." Liake smiled innocently...  
  
"I'm not... and I don't want InuYasha or Shippo to..." he started sown the hall toward the locker rooms.  
  
Once everyone was there he pointed to the smocks... "Ok... we have more people tonight so it should go faster... take a smock and go get changed..."  
  
Everyone did so, Shippo and Inu off the the boys locker room... and the others off to the girls...  
  
Mr. Tyjel went over to the paints and started to open the cans, before he knew it Ms. Tydel was standing over him...  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Naw... I got it..." he took the last lid off and put it off to the side...  
  
InuYasha and Shippo walked out to the two and got to work, not waiting for the girls...  
  
Soon everyone was out there, not really talking, and they got finished with the first coat of white around 6:00 and the sun was going down...  
  
"Woo! Done!" Poshia yelled, knocking her paint brush on the wall and splattering paint all over her...  
  
"Soooth..." Millike giggled...  
  
"Aww crap...Mom's gunna kill me..."  
  
"You can take a shower in the locker room..." Kagome said, starting back to the locker room...  
  
They got to the locker room and Poshia got into the shower while Mallike and Kagome changed...  
  
She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her... "Hey Mallike... pass me my panties..."  
  
Mallike rolled her eyes, grabbed them and tossed them at Poshia, not even looking.  
  
Poshia tried to catch them but they landed right in a puddle... "Great toss..." Poshia rolled her eyes and picked up the drenched panties... "Now what?"  
  
"Give 'em here..."Mallike grabbed them and rang all the water she could out and walked to the bathroom, tapping the air-dryer on and drying the rest of the water off and bringing them back...  
  
By then, Poshia, still a towel around her waist, had her shirt on and was awaiting Mallike...  
  
"Are they dry?"  
  
"Yea... and warm..." Mallike laughed a bit and tossed them at her sister who promptly caught them and rubbed them against her face...  
  
"Mmmm... waarrmmm"  
  
"Ok..ok... they are still panties... rubbing them on your face like that is creepy...please stop..."  
  
Kagome and Liake, already dressed, watched in amusement...  
  
Poshia slipped them on and hummed in comfort as she dropped her towel... "They feel so good... I have the urge to run around..." she giggled as she ran around the locker room two words escaping her lungs... "WARM PANTIES!" she ran and ran, her screams echoing along with Mallike, Kagome, and Liakes' giggles at the crazy girl...  
  
The locker room wasn't enough for Poshia...oh, no... She ran out of the locker room and into the hall, skipping, leaping like a ballerina every so often still screaming those two words... "WARM PANTIES!"  
  
Mallike's laughter soon turned to anger when she ran out of the locker room "Poshia! Where the hell do you think you are going! It isn't funny anymore!" she ran out to chase her but only heard her echoing voice "Anties- anties- anties..."  
  
Poshia blindly ran past the boy's locker room just as InuYasha and Shippo were exiting, all they saw was a blur and the word "warm"  
  
"What the hell?" InuYasha thought out loud, just as she was coming back.  
  
The moment she saw them she paused in mid run... InuYasha and Shippo's mouths dropped...  
  
'What's with the half naked girls always running around...' InuYasha thought....  
  
Poshia stares, slightly shocked for a good minute before leaping again yelling "WARM PANTIES!" with that...she ran back to the girls locker room...  
  
"W-w-what the hell was that all about?" Shippo asked as she turned the corner...  
  
"It's like those girls LIKE to show themselves off..."  
  
Down the hall they could hear Mallike yelling...Inu twitched an ear toward them...  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing! Did they see you!?"  
  
Giggles were heard... "Yup!"  
  
Kagome and Liake's voice now... "WHAT?!"  
  
"So what... they saw some panties...it's not much different from a girl in a bathing suit..."  
  
"You have a good point...but still..." Mallike scowled, not thinking of a good come back... "Just go get dressed!"  
  
More giggles and some footsteps... Kagome, Liake and Mallike's scents were growing closer...  
  
"Still drooling over the girl in panties... pathetic..." Kagome's voice pirced InuYasha's ears... "I'm sure you heard that...and Poshia's right... it isn't much different form a bathing suit...and at least she had a shirt on." Her eyes drifted over to Liake... "That's more I can say for some people..."  
  
"Are you guys never going to let me live that down..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"I'm confused..." they had forgotted about Mallike...  
  
"The locker rooms were locked last night and Liake just dropped the smock in fornt of everyone..."  
  
"And you had nothing else underneath?"  
  
"I had underwear on..."  
  
They looked over to the boys, Shippo had a slight blush across his face from the converstation...  
  
!#$&()  
  
I'd like to thank the Academy...Again...  
  
Ms. Tydel Krocrig- This chracter from my friend Tynelle. We haven't had enough contact to talk about the character, so I just put a lot of Tynelle into the character.  
  
Claps for Tynelle!  
  
Poshia- This is a character from my firend Sophia. I loved making this character with her and Kamille.  
  
Claps for Sophia!  
  
Mallike- This is from my friend Kamille. Kamille has helped me shape characters and also helped with the writing on some occations, mostly on the last chappie.  
  
Extra Claps for Kamille!  
  
Ok, still more characters to come, but not many...  
  
?Bababa((_


	16. Mmmmm, Warm Panties

_Bababa: Ok here's the next chappie... I don't think it's all that great..._

_Kamille: Oh... so my idea's arent all that great?_

_Bababa: I didn't say that..._

_Kamille: This chapter was my idea! _

_Bababa: Oh... I forgot about that..._

_Kamille: SO YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!!'_

_Bababa: I guess..._

_Kamille: UGH! I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER GE- OH! A SQUIRREL!! C'mon! Let's go look at it!_

_Bababa: Ohhhkkkk... just read the chapter... LET'S GO SEE THE SQUIRREL, KAMILLE!! (runs off with Kamille)_

_#$%&()_

_"Poshia...not this again... you need to stop attacking the students..."  
  
"Aww... but Pops... it's so fun..."  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
"Hey...pops... that's my nickname for him..." Liake stepped forward...  
  
"Oh! You must be Liake!" Poshia promtly ran around and jumped on her back "I've always wanted to meet you!"  
  
Liake stumbled slightly at the weight shift, but got her blance and looked at the smiling girl, looking over her shoulder... "Hmm... Pops, have you been talking about me again? Really, you need to find a hobby so you don't drool over your students..." she smirked...  
  
Poshia picked up on the joke almost instantly and gasped dramatically. "Huh! Pops, have you been cheating on me?" she giggled and leaped off Liake's back and ran into the classroom and dragged Mallike out... "This is my sister, Mallike" she chirped...  
  
"Mallike? Do I know you from somewere?" Kagome looked over the tall, dark haired girl.  
  
"I'm only in all your classes..." she scowled and brushed her long bangs out of her eyes...  
  
"Oh! You are that quiet girl in the back of all the classes..."  
  
"Quiet? I have never seen Mallike quiet..." Pops laughed a bit to himself...  
  
"I only open up to friends..." she stated flatly...  
  
Just then a tall, dark skinned, lovely woman caught Mr. Tyjel's attention. Her long chocolate hair fell in beautiful waves around her calm, smiling face. A child-like happiness that shone in her eyes seemed to be magnified by her small glasses.  
  
"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late..." her flowing voice echoed in the hall.  
  
"Oh, hey Ms. Tydel..." Kagome gave a small wave to the smiling woman...  
  
"Oh you must be Mr. Tyjel..." she held out a hand to him...smiling as always.  
  
He snapped out of his tranze and took her hand, shaking it... "Yea... an you must be Ms. K-" she cut him off...  
  
"Tydel... please call me Tydel" she kept that warm smile and let go of his hand. "So what's everyone doing out here?"  
  
"Talking... it was just Inu and me at first and everone kinda multipiled..." Kagome laughed a bit...  
  
"Ok... let's get started... I heard we are painting the school mural..."  
  
"Yea... I got paints and stuff over by the locker rooms, and this time I got to key so, Liake, you dress in there..."  
  
"Don't look at me..." Liake smiled innocently...  
  
"I'm not... and I don't want InuYasha or Shippo to..." he started sown the hall toward the locker rooms.  
  
Once everyone was there he pointed to the smocks... "Ok... we have more people tonight so it should go faster... take a smock and go get changed..."  
  
Everyone did so, Shippo and Inu off the the boys locker room... and the others off to the girls...  
  
Mr. Tyjel went over to the paints and started to open the cans, before he knew it Ms. Tydel was standing over him...  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Naw... I got it..." he took the last lid off and put it off to the side...  
  
InuYasha and Shippo walked out to the two and got to work, not waiting for the girls...  
  
Soon everyone was out there, not really talking, and they got finished with the first coat of white around 6:00 and the sun was going down...  
  
"Woo! Done!" Poshia yelled, knocking her paint brush on the wall and splattering paint all over her...  
  
"Soooth..." Millike giggled...  
  
"Aww crap...Mom's gunna kill me..."  
  
"You can take a shower in the locker room..." Kagome said, starting back to the locker room...  
  
They got to the locker room and Poshia got into the shower while Mallike and Kagome changed...  
  
She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her... "Hey Mallike... pass me my panties..."  
  
Mallike rolled her eyes, grabbed them and tossed them at Poshia, not even looking.  
  
Poshia tried to catch them but they landed right in a puddle... "Great toss..." Poshia rolled her eyes and picked up the drenched panties... "Now what?"  
  
"Give 'em here..."Mallike grabbed them and rang all the water she could out and walked to the bathroom, tapping the air-dryer on and drying the rest of the water off and bringing them back...  
  
By then, Poshia, still a towel around her waist, had her shirt on and was awaiting Mallike...  
  
"Are they dry?"  
  
"Yea... and warm..." Mallike laughed a bit and tossed them at her sister who promptly caught them and rubbed them against her face...  
  
"Mmmm... waarrmmm"  
  
"Ok..ok... they are still panties... rubbing them on your face like that is creepy...please stop..."  
  
Kagome and Liake, already dressed, watched in amusement...  
  
Poshia slipped them on and hummed in comfort as she dropped her towel... "They feel so good... I have the urge to run around..." she giggled as she ran around the locker room two words escaping her lungs... "WARM PANTIES!" she ran and ran, her screams echoing along with Mallike, Kagome, and Liakes' giggles at the crazy girl...  
  
The locker room wasn't enough for Poshia...oh, no... She ran out of the locker room and into the hall, skipping, leaping like a ballerina every so often still screaming those two words... "WARM PANTIES!"  
  
Mallike's laughter soon turned to anger when she ran out of the locker room "Poshia! Where the hell do you think you are going! It isn't funny anymore!" she ran out to chase her but only heard her echoing voice "Anties- anties- anties..."  
  
Poshia blindly ran past the boy's locker room just as InuYasha and Shippo were exiting, all they saw was a blur and the word "warm"  
  
"What the hell?" InuYasha thought out loud, just as she was coming back.  
  
The moment she saw them she paused in mid run... InuYasha and Shippo's mouths dropped...  
  
'What's with the half naked girls always running around...' InuYasha thought....  
  
Poshia stares, slightly shocked for a good minute before leaping again yelling "WARM PANTIES!" with that...she ran back to the girls locker room...  
  
"W-w-what the hell was that all about?" Shippo asked as she turned the corner...  
  
"It's like those girls LIKE to show themselves off..."  
  
Down the hall they could hear Mallike yelling...Inu twitched an ear toward them...  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing! Did they see you!?"  
  
Giggles were heard... "Yup!"  
  
Kagome and Liake's voice now... "WHAT?!"  
  
"So what... they saw some panties...it's not much different from a girl in a bathing suit..."  
  
"You have a good point...but still..." Mallike scowled, not thinking of a good come back... "Just go get dressed!"  
  
More giggles and some footsteps... Kagome, Liake and Mallike's scents were growing closer...  
  
"Still drooling over the girl in panties... pathetic..." Kagome's voice pirced InuYasha's ears... "I'm sure you heard that...and Poshia's right... it isn't much different form a bathing suit...and at least she had a shirt on." Her eyes drifted over to Liake... "That's more I can say for some people..."  
  
"Are you guys never going to let me live that down..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"I'm confused..." they had forgotted about Mallike...  
  
"The locker rooms were locked last night and Liake just dropped the smock in fornt of everyone..."  
  
"And you had nothing else underneath?"  
  
"I had underwear on..."  
  
They looked over to the boys, Shippo had a slight blush across his face from the converstation..._


	17. Priceless

_Here's a short one for you. Just a note... I just found out that I'm not supposed to put A/N as chapters alone, so I'll put the Thank the Academy things at the end of certain chapters. I'm gunna update some of the chapters to add them in..._

_!#$&()_

_Footsteps were heard and Poshia's sent was coming closer. SHe rounded the cornor and Inu ans Shippo could help but stare at her.  
  
She giggled... "Ladies Underwear: $4.32. Gallon can of Paint: $10.13. Getting-paint-all-over-you-then-accidently-getting-your-panties-wet-then-warming-them-up-to-dry-them-then-running-around-yelling-WARM-PANTIES-then-seeing-two-guys-faces-when-I-run-by:" she took a deep breath... "Priceless..." she giggled and started to walk over to the classroom, humming to herself.  
  
As she turned the corner the whole group burst into laughter, not able to hold it in anymore. InuYahsa even dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach. Mr. Tyjel heard the noise and followed it to find the laughing group  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
They all paused, but were sitll catching their breath... "Nothing" they all said simotainiously...making them giggle a little...  
  
Mr.Tyjel rolled his eyes as Ms. Tydal came to see... "What's all the hooha?" she asked making Liake giggle...  
  
"Hey...that's my word!" she giggled...  
  
"Well now it's mine..." Ms. Tydel's tone matched that of a teenager's  
  
Everyone calmed down and they joined Poshia in the classroom who was already at work on her poster.  
  
They at around her and started also, but not getting far, keeping an eye on the rambunctious Poshia. She was concentrated on her poster at the moment, but they never knew.  
  
Mallike who was used to her behavior, finished her poster and started another. Poshis still on the same one she was doing when they all walked in. Her tounge peaked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.  
  
She finally finished and held it up to look at it. With a statisfied sigh she put it down and looked around confused. "When did everyone esle get here?"  
  
Everyone just rolled their eyes and finished their posters, just before it was time to go.  
  
Mr. Tyjel was the first to leave, leaving Ms. Tydel to wait for everyone's parents to come.  
  
Poshia and Millikes' mom was the first to come, Millike jumping to the front seat and Poshia huffing and jumping to the back.  
  
InuYasha, still not sure if Kagome was still mad at him so he leaned against the wall and slid to the sitting potion the cold ground. To his surprise Kagome did the same, slightly leaning on him. "Is something wrong InuYasha?":  
  
He hesitated but finally got it out... "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"For what?" she blinked...  
  
"I don't know... you just seemed mad at me eariler. You know after I boasted about hitting Koga then about seeing Poshia..." Kagome's laughter cut him off...  
  
"InuYasha...Koga deserved that... and about Poshia... consiter yourself a lucky man. Unlike Koga, you wait for half naked girls to come to you..." she laughed a bit... "You couldn't help the stuff with Poshia and Liake and I don't hold it against you..."  
  
He hugged her warmly... "Thanks Kagome..."  
  
She was a bit surprised by his hug, but returned it.  
  
Off to the other side of the courtyard, Liake and Shippo were sitting at the school water fountain. Liake watched the water flow as did Shippo. He nervously glanced over at her, thinking how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.  
  
"Um...Liake?" he finally turned to her...  
  
She turned to him and smiled warmly... "Yes..."  
  
"Um... I wanted to know... um...ah... what are you doing on Saturday?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Would you like to do something with me?" he hesitated "...Maybe InuYasha and Kagome could come along..."  
  
"Sure I'd love to do something..." she smiled warmly at him again as her mom drove up and honked at her... "Bye..." she waved a bit..  
  
She stood and started to walk off, but turned back, leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off...  
  
He blushed profusely and sat there in shock for a few moments.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha broke the hug when they heard Liake's mother honk. Soon after Kagome's mom honked and Sesshomaru was right behind her. InuYasha could tell Sesshomaru was pissed that he had to pick him up so late, but he didn't care. They walked over to the humming cars and Kagome, though hesitating slightly, gave InuYasha a quick kiss before hopping in the car.  
  
InuYasha blushed a bit at her action and got in the car. Sesshomaru scowled at his little brother's dazed look, having seen everything outside the car. "Damn horny teenagers..." he mumbled, but InuYasha wasn't paying any attention...  
  
"So... you two are going out..." Kagome's mom teased when in the car.  
  
"We aren't going out..." Kagome's voice a bit difiant, but changed to a sly tone... "Yet..."  
  
The two laughed and drove off, Sesshy and InuYasha driving out behind them.  
  
Poor Shippo was left out in the courtyard, with the same dazed look Inu had. Ms.Tydel left, not noticing him sitting in the dark courtyard. He was actually thankful for it. He really did't want people to know who came to pick him up.  
  
There was a honk and he looked to the deep red sports car. He sighed and got up and walked to the car.  
  
"Hey, 'Ela." he said, using the nickmane the woman in the driver's seat liked, before getting in the car._


	18. Who?

_Ok... Here goes.  
!#$&()  
  
Shippo looked across the dark car to the smirking woman in the drivers seat.  
  
"Sooo... who was that hot little fox..." her voice innocent...  
  
He blushed and looked up at her. "You were watching!"  
  
"You'd be surprised how a sports car can sneak up on someone..."  
  
"How long were you there?"  
  
"Long enough... now why didn't you tell me about her?"  
  
"There was nothing to tell until just now... and it's not like I have to tell you everything..." He crossed his arms and turned toward the window then muttered, "It's not like your my mother..."  
  
"You know better than to throw that in my face..."  
  
He grunted. "Sorry..."  
  
"Can you blame me for medling... I have nothing better to do..."  
  
"Just get a job..."  
  
"I got something cooking..."  
  
"That's never good..."  
  
!#$&()  
  
The next day, Friday, seemed to start smooth... but it didn't stay that way.  
  
In English, Ms. Tydel did an interesting lesson on dynamic characters. Even though most of them knew what they were and it was just review, they all payed attention. Ms. Tydel understood how boring class can be, and acted like a dork to keep their attention. SHe was happy to see the class had a sense of humor.  
  
Shippo swore he saw someone watching the classroom, but didn't think much of if.  
  
Next they had P.E. and they went to go dress out. The class met on the lawn and as usual, they didn't meet Titus there...  
  
He came out a few mintues before he usually did and caught some students off gaurd, but he didn't care much.  
  
"Okay! We have finished the intro course to see how you guys are agility wise, so we are going to give you guys a break for a bit..."  
  
Everyone listened intently... wondering...  
  
"You all knew it was coming... so I dicided to get it out of the way soon..."  
  
Everyone but InuYasha knew what he was talking about...  
  
"Dance..."  
  
They groaned...  
  
"Don't worry... a bummbling oaf like me won't teach you... we have a replacement"  
  
The class wondered who it would be while they shuffled into the gym. Once seated on the bleachers, Titus left them to chat and wait for the new dance teacher.  
  
A tall, slender woman entered the room. She dropped the duffel bag hanging over her shoulder and put the boom box she was holding down and plugged it in.  
  
InuYasha looked up from his conversation with Shippo and Kagome to see who she was. He didn't recognize her but her scent he had smelt before. She was tall and had short black hair, pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a tight, white t-shirt, pulled around her flat stomach and slightly streached across the chest (wink wink). She looked to be in her early 20s. With the t-shirt she wore short, blue shorts and had white tennis shoes on. She began to streach and he looked back to Shippo and Kagome, who, like the rest of the class, was totally unaware of her presance.  
  
Shippo and Kagome got into a mock-fight and were pushing each other back and forth. Kagome accidently pushed him to hard, sending him off the bleachers. She gasped and went down to help him up just as the woman was walking over infront of the class.  
  
The classes chattering subsided when she cleared her throut.  
  
"Hello class..." her voice clear, calm.  
  
Shippo and Kagome were comeing up from behind the bleachers. Shippo gasped when he saw her and a low yelp escaped him. The whole class turned to look at him and while they were doing so, the new dance teacher winked at Shippo.  
  
'What the hell is she doing here!!' his mind screamed, searching for an explaination.  
  
"Okay... My name is Ms. Badullah, but you may call me Sixela, and I will be your dance teacher for the next week or so..."  
  
Kagome stared strangly at the woman. She, standing next to Shippo when the woman winked, saw it all. 'How do they know each other?' She asked herself 'I know that name... were?' she thought. 'Wait...' her thoughts drifted back a few chapters... 'Ok... in chapter 9... I think that's were I heard it... " 'Hey...Sixela... yeah...It's me... don't worry I got detention and I have to stay late...yea I'll be fine... bye...' he hung up the phone and turned to see Kagome eyeing him...  
  
'Sixela? I didn't know you had a sister...'  
  
'Huh...sister...' he started then caught himself... 'Yea... sister...heh...'"' She remembered... 'So that's his sister? She's not demon... What's going on here?'  
  
!#$&()  
  
I know this chappie is terribly short, but I had to leave you sort of guessing... heh...  
  
For those who don't know... the last couple of lines is part Kagome's thought, part a qoute from Chapter 9. I tried to use all the proper punctuatuion and crap like that, but I turned out wrong..._


	19. Baboon

_"Okay! Let's get started! Today we are going over simple dance steps, no partners just yet..." Sixela, the mysterious woman -somehow associated with Shippo- smiled brightly... "Stand and everyone stand on a number..." She went on, gesturing to a group of fairly spaced numbers in lines.  
  
Everyone shuffled over as Shippo continued to stare... The woman wandered over. "Fancy meeting you here..." She giggled, childishly.  
  
"What.... the hell....are you... doing here...?" Was his question...  
  
"Well hello to you too..." She looked at him bored..."I'm the dance teacher, now listen up... just because I'm your guardian doesn't mean I'm gunna go easy on you..."  
  
"Easy? It's dance, 'Ella..."  
  
"Oh leave me alone… You know dance is one of the few things I'm good at…"  
  
"Yes, but please keep things G… I remember at your cousins wedding you got a bit sloshed and started booty dancing with all the old guys…"  
  
She blinked at him oblivious. "You still don't remember do you…" She blinked again.  
  
Kagome wandered over to the numbers, saving a number for Shippo next to her, with InuYasha on her other side. She noticed a tall, slightly pale guy enter the gym. He had a backpack dangling off his shoulder and his long, slightly kinky, and very thick black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and it still fell to his hip. He wore a pale blue t-shirt and dark blue, baggy jeans. Halfway down his right leg was a cartoon-ish monkey stitched into the jeans. She found herself staring at the mysterious man and quickly looked away. He walked to Sixela and handed her a note, she nodded and pointed him to the numbers.  
  
He dropped his backpack and took the number in front Kagome, staring at her with a bit of shock as she passed. Kagome raised an eyebrow and decided to asked him what his problem was. She tapped his shoulder and he turned. "Is there something wrong with my face?" She asked in a bully sort of tone.  
  
He blinked, staring at her for a few moments. She noticed his pale face and his very blank expression that reminded her of Sesshomaru's.  
  
"Well…" She insisted.  
  
"Uh… no..." He turned away and pulled his shoulder, making him turn back.  
  
"Then what's with the staring?"  
  
"Uh, um… you just look like someone I know… or knew..." She raised an eyebrow at his response, but her eyes wondered to the monkey on his pants.  
  
She pointed and asked, "What's with the monkey…"  
  
"Baboon…" He corrected, turning back around.  
  
!#$&()  
  
I know it's short and I know it has been a while since I updated… BUT DON"T BITE MY HEAD OFF! I'm working on it, and from now on I'm going to update as often as I can with short or long chapters, it just depends on what I can get out onto the paper…  
  
&Rineko (Once Bababa—Author name changed)_


	20. Hulk

"Fine, fine... It's a baboon... what's with it?" Kagome pushed...

"I like baboons... you got a problem?" He gave a half glare. It was an odd glare, like he wished he really meant it, but couldn't.

Sixela spoke before Kagome could answer him. "Okay... we have a new student his name is... Naraku..." she had to glace at the paper one last time to make sure she got his name right. "Okay, anyway... first let's stretch out a bit... okay... spread your feet apart and bend over, touching your toes..." Everyone did so.

InuYasha just happened to glance over and got a very nice view of Kagome's butt. He had to stare, I mean, what guy wouldn't...

At that moment Kagome remembered something. 'I'm only in all your classes...' A now familiar voice echoed in her mind. She looked over and saw Millike, doing the stretch as she was told, a bored look on her face. Kagome smiled and waved and Mallike blinked to make sure Kagome was waving to her or someone else. She smiled and waved back.

"Up. Down. Up. Down." Sixela said, instructing them to move up and down on her command. Everyone did so.

With stretches over Sixela started showing basic moves and what they were normally used it. Finally class was over, which was good for InuYasha who hated the stupid moves.

They changed and InuYasha noticed a patch over the hole in the wall and noticed Koga not in class. He chuckled a bit and met up with Kagome, Shippo and Millake I front of the girls locker room.

The rest of the day went really slow, with nothing good to talk about.

After school Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha stopped out front of school.

"God, we have detention _again_. I'm getting a bit sick of it." Shippo complained.

"Oh, it's not that bad. At least we get to meet new people." Kagome smiled. "Speaking of new people..." She went on, waving to Millake and Poshia.

The walked over and Poshia proceed to jump on InuYasha's back. "Will you get off!" He protest and she pouted.

"Nope, meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She fought to pry her arms off. He may be a half demon, but the Hulk couldn't get her off. He couldn't help but notice her full chest pressing against his back and the feeling made him fight to get her off more. 'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome' His mind kept telling him

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to my house until detention starts?" Kagome asked

!#$&()

I'm so sorry for making you all wait for so long. (looks down in shame) I've just had a lot going on and keep putting it off, but don't get me wrong, I'm not stopping anytime soon. I'm a chronic procrastinator if you haven't noticed.

I'd like it if you checked out my InuYasha songfic called Wastin' Time, you know how I love reviews...

Rineko


	21. Cousins

Sure!" Poshia chirped, finally jumping off of InuYasha's back.

"Yeah, I guess... nothing better to do…" Mallike added.

They gathered all their things and headed out to Kagome's house. When it was time, they headed to the school.

Detention was very uneventful, nothing really to talk about. But the next day in school was another story.

In the hallway, Kagome saw that weird baboon kid, Naraku. He kept giving her an odd look. Why did he keep looking at her like that? He kept walking down the hall, then he suddenly turned back, chasing them down. He grabbed her shoulders and almost shook her, but restrained himself. "Kikyo, I knew it was you!" He yelled.

"Kikyo?" She looked at him funny and looked at InuYasha, who was staring into space. "InuYasha, do you know who he's talking about?"

He looked down, thinking, which was bad for him. "Kikyo… Kikyo… that name…" His brain began to ache and his life flashed before his eyes. He began to hyper venal ate, the walls closing in. He held he hands up to stop the walls then suddenly everything stopped and his eyes became lidded. "Nope, nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Idiot." She turned to Naraku. "Oh! You must mean… Sorry, man, you've got the wrong girl. Kikyo is-." She is cut off by Shippo.

"Hey, you'll never bei-!" He tried to say before someone grabbed InuYasha's shoulder and whirled him around.

"InuYasha?! Is that you?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Um, Kagome, why are you in two places at once?"

"What are you talking about?" She pulled his shoulder and looked at the other girl who had pulled his shoulder and her eyes widened also. "Oh my god!" She squealed and hugged the girl. "Kikyo! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Everyone was hopelessly confused. Kagome turned to the rest of the group, Naraku with his mouth agape, InuYasha scratching his head with an obvious headache coming on, and Shippo not surprised at all. "This is my cousin, Kikyo." Kagome informed them. "She comes to visit every so often but…" She turned to Kikyo. "What are you doing here? Are you going to this school?"

"Your mom didn't tell you? I'm staying with you for a few months. My mom's gone off her rocker again."

"Oh." She realized something. "Wait! How do you know InuYasha?" His ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"We used to be old playmates! I can't believe he doesn't remember me?!" She looked at him in mock anger.

"Please, he couldn't remember his name if it wasn't sewn into his undies." Kagome laughed a bit and he blushed a little. "But I thought InuYasha was home schooled all his life."

"Yeah, but we lived in the same neighborhood, and Sesshomaru thought he needed some sort of human interaction."

"It's a damn small world. Oh! And speaking of that, Naraku here was looking for you!" Everyone looked in his direction and he averted his eyes. Kikyo looked him over and was confused.

"Sorry. I've never seen this guy in my life." She shrugged.

The bell rang breaking the awkward phase.

The rest of the day was just as uneventful, and detention was cancelled because Mr. Tyjel and Mrs. Tydal were both out sick.

#!&

He stood, waiting for his sister. She came up to him and smirked.

"I heard you saw her today. Are you gunna tell her?" She said.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"Oh, yeah , never mind." She looked down. 'He still doesn't remember.' She thought. 'But how did he remember her name? God, I'm so confused. After the fire he didn't remember some things and looked like a sheep after a run in with a Chupacabra. He got that surgery and even changed his name, but he still doesn't know her.' She sighed and started walking with him home.

!#$&()

I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. Please forgive me! I was stuck in a horrible rut and I couldn't get out. I got some ideas and started writing, hope you enjoy!


	22. The End With No End In Sight

_**Dear my Readers, **_

Thank you so much for following me this long, but I can't go on. I have no motivation for finishing this story and it would be wrong to give you guys less than my best. As you may have noticed, the chapters have deteriorated over time, getting shorter and shorter and the content less and less pleasing, in my own respect, at least.

This story had no end in sight for me and with no ideas how to end it, I can't fill in between the lines. I totally lost the main plot of the story, loosing it in other ideas. Remember the original plot? Were Kagome had to change schools, and then make friends and then have to go back to her old school?

I at least want to give this story some closure, so I will fill out my ideas for characters:

Naraku knew Kikyo at his old school, but he wasn't Naraku then, he was Onigumo. Onigumo really liked Kikyo and she accidentally rejected him. He heard her talking about him to her friends and he was totally heart broken. Later, his house burned down in an electrical fire during the night, he was the only one in the house and was horribly burned and lost some of his memory. His family being rich, he got surgery and changed his name to avoid embarrassment. Seeing Kagome, part of his memory starts coming back and then sees the real thing, Kikyo. The idea kind of dribbled out from there.

I couldn't get Kikyo to be bad in my head and that was one of the problems I had and I needed to have some other sort of conflict with Koga officially scared off.

I was going to get Mr. Tyjel and Ms. Tydal together.

Remember the cute little basketball players, Yemrim and Annah? They were going to conflict Sango and Miroku's relationship.

I hope I'm not killing you, and I'm sure I'm not, but I do want to say sorry I'm being a lazy bitch by doing this to you all and I'm really, really sorry. Feel free to flame me all you want.

I probably won't be writing under this name any longer, but maybe a little. I have changed to my other name, **Dooley**. I have lots of stories cooking under that name and there's motivation and an end in sight for them. I hope you all can forgive me.

Sorry, again,

**_Rineko_**

P.S. Kamille and Tynelle will kill me for this.


End file.
